Matter of Time
by tonbo-chan
Summary: Tsukino Usagi's lifelong dream to become a singer looks as though it will never be able to come true when a pair of Shinigami tell her that she will die in a year because of her throat cancer. Not to mention she has to deal with a mysterious cat...
1. Default Chapter

_Author Notes: Full Moon wo Sagashite is one of the sweetest shoujos I've come across in quite a while… So it should be no surprise I'm making a fusion with it ^.~  
  
Since I'm super lucky, I managed to get Tenshi no Nozomi's help with this! O.o Amazing, ne? She's such a great author and came up with some really sugoi scenes! Be sure to give her praise if you enjoy this ^_^ Give her praise if you don't enjoy this -.- she deserves to be praised *_*  
  
So anyway, here's a nice sized chapter one. and if you haven't seen Full Moon that's okay. I'll provide my favorite link that explains about the series at the end of the chapter.  
  
_

***

  
  
There was a certain house on a certain street. If you happened to pass by it at a certain time you'd hear a melodious. tune. In this house lived a thirteen year old girl whose birthday was fast approaching. The girl had a very serious form of cancer in her throat, and yet she refused to get surgery because she didn't want to lose her voice.  
  
It was on the girl's birthday that her life started to take a turn she would have never expected. A story of bittersweet memories and unbreakable love… This is Usagi's Tsukino's story.  
  


**

**Prologue: Crybaby Usagi's Splendid Transformations**  
  
The pretty blonde bowed with a bright smile to her cheering audience. "Thank you very much for coming," she chimed as they cheered for an encore.  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
The girl glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened as a teenager only a few years older than herself vaulted over a balcony to land beside her. "Motoki-kun…" "You've finally become a singer, haven't you? I'm so proud of you, Usagi-chan." His eyes grew misty as he stared at the stunned girl. "I love you… I've always loved you. I came back for you to tell you this. I'll never leave you again, Usagi-chan…"  
  
"Motoki-kun…."  
  
"Usagi! Get up this instant! I'm not going to ask you again!" Snapped the irritated voice of Usagi's aunt.  
  
Usagi bolted out of bed and stared around for a moment. "A dream?" She sighed and let her head bow. Why had she been woken up? "I'm up…" She yawned and glanced at her clock as her eyes began to widen. "Ah! I'm late again! Oba-san, why didn't you wake…." She trailed off as she dissolved into a coughing fit and held her throat. "Itai…"  
  
"Usagi! You know you shouldn't be yelling! It's bad for your health." Ikuko knelt beside her ailing niece until the attack passed. "I know going to a new school is hard on you, but this area has one of the best hospitals and we'll be closer to Wakaouji-sensei. Try to be careful, alright?"  
  
"Hai…" Usagi managed a wane smile and finished getting ready. If her aunt knew the truth she'd be upset with her. She would never ever let Usagi do what she really wanted to. "Stupid throat…" Usagi felt tears of frustration welling in her eyes and wiped them away. She wasn't going to cry.  
  
"I'm going," she softly called out to her aunt as she hurried out the door. Ikuko sighed softly to herself; the girl tried hard, she'd give that to her, but… Ikuko's mouth slowly arched into a disapproving frown. That girl was exactly like her father…  
  


**

  
  
Now on top of everything else she was going to be late! As she rushed to school she noticed a group of kids in a parking lot surrounding something. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" She demanded as she took a step forward to get a better look. "Leave that cat alone!" She glared fiercely at the brats as they ran away and called her names.  
  
The black cat who was being picked on eyed the girl warily. "Meow?" She scratched at the Band-Aid on her head with her claws and stared piteously at the girl. "Meow?"  
  
"Poor kitty… Those boys were being mean to you, weren't they?" She leaned down and gently plucked the blockage away. "There, good as new. Ah, you have a bald spot." She started to giggle but was quickly stopped as the cat hissed and took a swipe at her before running away.  
  


**

  
  
Usagi winced as the weight of the buckets she was forced to hold cut into her hands. "Saving that cat made me even more late…" Her stomach growled audibly and Usagi cautiously put one of the buckets down to grab her lunch. She had forgotten to eat breakfast after all.  
  
"Hey, is she the one?" Hissed a voice not too far from where Usagi was. "Tsukino Usagi, age 14."  
  
The blonde girl stared speechless as two oddly dressed people appeared out of a wall and studied her. "Are… are you ghosts?" she whimpered, obviously terrified of them. She glared at the guy for a long moment. "How do you know my name?"  
  
"She can see us?" The male dressed somewhat like a cat turned to his pink-haired companion. "Oi, Meroko, she's not supposed to see us, right?"  
  
"Who are you?" Usagi questioned. "Bunny ears!" Her lips twitched as the woman turned her way, "they're so cute!" She winced at the last word and held a hand to her burning throat. She couldn't even get excited or she'd be in pain. "Can I wear them?"  
  
"W…Wh…Why can she see us!" Usagi couldn't help but laugh as the two ran around in a panic. "Humans who are alive shouldn't be able to see us! This has to be a joke!" He turned to the girl and smiled. "Ne, you can't really see us, right?"  
  
"But I can…" Usagi blinked as she realized he had a tail. "Anno, are those popular? Is it glued to the pants or is it Velcro?" She let her buckets go and tried to grab it, not noticing the two enter a greater state of panic.  
  
"This has never happened before… Humans aren't supposed to see us…" With a sigh the woman turned to the waiting Usagi. "You can really see us?" At Usagi's nod she sighed and glanced at her partner. "I guess we should introduce ourselves then, ne?"  
  
"We have no choice, it's absurb to remain unknown when our cover's blown," Mumbled her partner; he wasn't pleased that the girl had grabbed his tail and jerked it out of her grasp.  
  
The pink-haired woman grinned and started to pose. "We are the Shinigami, the ones who even lie to crying children."  
  
"Takuto," introduced the male with a smirk.  
  
"Meroko!" Chimed the other.  
  
"Together we are… Negi Ramen!"  
  
Usagi burst into laughter and collapsed to the floor. "Negi Ramen? It sounds so good!" As she noticed their faces starting to frown she got to her feet with a last giggle. "Ne, how can you keep that pose? Doesn't it hurt your backs?" She smiled at the two who were scowling from having their entrance laughed at. "I'm Tsukino Usagi, nice to meet you." Her eyes widened slightly as she came to a realization. "Wait… You're Shinigami?" Her eyes lowered and her mirth vanished in an instant. "So you're here to pick me up, right?"  
  
Takuto who was still protecting his ears nodded, "That's right, that's what we're here for." He was barely aware of Meroko's shocked and quickly angering expression.  
  
"You're not supposed to tell them that!" She glared deeply at the shrugging cat-earred boy.  
  
"It's too late for that," Takuto responded with a frown. Meroko picked on him too much for his liking.  
  
"So I'm going to die today?" Usagi questioned the duo. The thought filled her with sudden pain. She'd never get a chance to make the dreams she and Motoki shared come true now. She'd never even get a chance to tell him of her feelings. "I see…"  
  
"Just pretend you didn't hear that," Meroko pleaded as she finished taping up Takuto's mouth. "You're not supposed to die for another year." As soon as the words left her mouth she threw her hands over the offending part. She was as bad as Takuto!  
  
"One year?" Hope flickered to life inside the girl. Just a moment before she had felt as if she would die without fulfilling her heart's dreams, but now she had a chance! "It's because my cancer gets worse, doesn't it?" She questioned softly touching her throat.  
  
"That could be why," Takuto agreed as he stripped the sticky tape off his mouth and winced as the slight tingle. He glared at Meroko as she knelt before the girl.  
  
"Ah, gomen, please don't cry…" The pink-haired shinigami blinked as she realized something.  
  
"She's not crying," Takuto observed as Meroko called a pink book to her hand and started to flip through it. "Actually, there are people trying to prevent your death." As he saw the shock and than hope flicker through her eyes he shook his head, "It's forbidden, fate can't be changed."  
  
As a furious Meroko attacked Takuto, Usagi came to her final decision. Her guardians would be upset, understandably so, but this was her chance to fulfill her goals. She slipped away from the two arguing shinigami and ran outside. Hopefully she wouldn't be too late.  
  
Ms. Haruna opened the door, intent on giving the young lady a strong warning. Even though she was new to the school, that didn't excuse her tardy- so she'd had the new girl stand outside with buckets. Still, she felt bad estranging the girl on her first day, being new to the area and all…  
  
She'd intended to give the young lady one last reprimand and let her in. It probably would have worked a lot better if Usagi'd still been standing out there. Ms. Haruna could feel her eye start to twitch- she could tell this was the beginning to what would undoubtedly be a long year.  
  


**

  
  
In her headlong dash away from the two before they realized she was gone, Usagi tripped over something and went crashing to the ground. "Itai…" She glanced back at what she had tripped and gasped. "Kitty!" She knelt down to see if it was alright when it sprang up from the ground and advanced on her. "Nice kitty…"  
  
"You… I've been searching for you, Sailormoon." The cat ignored the shocked and scared look on the girl's face and took another step forwards. "It's time to accept your destiny, Tsukino Usagi. You are the warrior known as Sailormoon." She did a graceful backflip in the air and a pink locked fell to the ground. "Take this and shout…" She trailed off as she realized the girl had run off. "WAIT!" she demanded as she raced after her.  
  
As interesting as a talking cat was, Usagi figured that she'd probably just knocked her head on the ground just a bit too hard. That had happened once before- she'd gotten a long lecture from Wakaouji-sensei about being more careful afterwards, too. Besides, she didn't have time for it, anyhow.  
  
Meroko and Takuto both paused as they realized just what was screaming. "Anno, Meroko are there any other shinigami besides us after her?"  
  
Meroko shook her head. "I don't think there would be… She's only a pediatric case, why would they send more than us after her?"  
  
So then just what did that make that cat…?  
  


**

  
  
Usagi fumbled with the lock on the door and frowned in frustration. How was she supposed to make it for the audition if she didn't have a key to the door? She glanced around for one she when heard an audible scream coming from a building a few feet away. Her blood ran cold at the sound and she took a step backwards.  
  
"Aren't you going to help them?" Demanded a voice at her feet; it clearly wasn't pleased.  
  
"Kitty…" Usagi swallowed as she realized the animal was nudging something in her hand. "What's this?"  
  
"My name is Luna, not Kitty… And take this and repeat after me… 'Moon Prism Power Make Up.'"  
  
Usagi nodded slightly. She wasn't sure why she was obeying the cat, besides the fact that a cat was actually asking her to do something, but she couldn't just let someone suffer if she could do something about it! "Moon Prism Power Make Up!" She screamed, ignoring the sharp pain that lanced through her throat as she did so.  
  


**

  
  
"Hey, Meroko, is that her?" Takuto pointed to the odango-haired girl and felt his face turn faintly red as he realized what she was now wearing. "What's with that getup?"  
  
Meroko scowled as she noticed the reaction. "Mou, Takuto keep your mind on the job!" She flew downwards to get a closer look and realized the girl was bent over. "Hey, daijoubu?" she called, her eyes widening in worry.  
  
Usagi blinked as she realized the shinigami were back and nodded slightly. "Hai, daijoubu…" She rubbed her aching throat and with a soft version of a war cry stormed into the building. "Hey…." Her eyes widened as she realized the girl being held prisoner looked a lot like one of her classmates. "Let her go," she demanded.  
  
Slowly the youma's head turned until it was completely facing the girl and sending her into a wave of shivers. "And who are you?"  
  
"What is she doing?" Meroko demanded. "This isn't in the book!" She shoved the book at Takuto and pointed at the pages. "See? What is this?"  
  
Takuto pushed her hand away and watched. "How am I supposed to know?" He snapped. "She shouldn't be fighting in that condition…" His eyes widened slightly as a red word gradually appeared in the shingiami handbook. "What's that?"  
  
Meroko flipped through the pages and gasped. "It's backwards! That means whatever it is, will shorten her life…" She scowled as the hazy image refused to clear into something she could read. "I can't read it…."  
  
"Someone help me," Usagi pleaded as she was shoved into a pillar. She noticed Luna behind her whispering something in her ear and shook her head in despair. Why was she being forced to do this? "Moon Tiara Action," she threw the weapon as she whispered the phrase and her head slumped as it barely nicked the laughing woman. "Now what?"  
  
"You're not experienced enough to just whisper your attack," Luna scolded from her safe position, not in the least bit aware she had sent the two shingamis into another round of fits.  
  
Usagi winced. "Demo…" She noticed the hands of the youma coming for her and she screeched as she sought refuge at the base of the pillar.  
  
A rose zipped through the air and the youma howled in pain. "Who's there?"  
  
"Do your best Sailormoon, find the warrior within," demanded the caped stranger as he merely watched the proceedings below him.  
  
Usagi nodded and from the edge of her eye sight watched the man leap from the window and away from the scene. "I am Sailormoon, champion of justice and in place of the moon I'll punish you," she vowed as she plucked her tiara off her forehead. "Let's try this one more time…. Moon Tiara Action!" as soon as the tiara was safely on its way she slumped to the ground and gasped loudly as her body shuddered. It was painful, how could that cat expect her to help when it was hurting her? "Did I get it?" she whispered.  
  
"You did well, Sailormoon," Luna started before realizing her new charge was on all fours, "are you alright? Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
Usagi ignored the cat and let the transformation fade as she struggled to her feet. "There's still time…" She weakly stumbled out of the building and back towards the audition hall. "I'm going to make it…"  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Takuto demanded as he and Meroko each grabbed one of her arms. "You're going to get hurt if you keep that up."  
  
Usagi desperately fought with them but their grip was too strong. "Let me go, I'm going to miss the audition, I want to become a singer!" She winced in pain and held a hand to her throat.  
  
"Can you really audition like that? You can't even talk loudly…" Meroko shook her head. "It'd be better if you were just a good girl and came home with us."  
  
"Please, at least let me audition," Usagi begged. "If I fail I'll be good and listen to you…so please?"  
  
Takuto sighed as he saw the tears welling up. "You're serious about this, aren't you?" At her nod he closed his eyes for a moment. "I understand." He pushed his palms together as he gathered his energy and began to glow. As he separated one palm from another a handle of a dagger could be seen, he plucked it out with the free hand and opened his eyes. "I'll turn you into a sixteen year old, as long as you're sixteen your body will be healthy too."  
  
Usagi blinked as he pressed his finger against the blade. What was he doing? A tiny drop of blood floated in the air in front of her before it crystallized into a red star. "What's this?"  
  
"Take that, at my command it will spread through your body… It will feel weird at first, but you'll have to endure it." As she obediently swallowed he nodded slightly, "Good girl," he praised as he snapped his fingers.  
  
Luna gasped as her charge turned into a new age. "What's going on?" She demanded of the now older girl.  
  
Usagi was too busy staring at her self to answer. Her hair had come undone from her childish odangos and it flowed freely down her back, all the way down to her thighs. "Wow…" She whispered as she studied herself.  
  
"Go check yourself out over there," Takuto instructed as he pointed at a nearby mirror.  
  
"Sugoi!" Usagi gasped. "I'm really sixteen!" She launched herself at Takuto and hugged him tightly. "Arigato, shinigami-san!"  
  
"Shinigami?" Luna's fur rose and she hissed. "Usagi, get away from them," she demanded as she looked around for the bringers of death.  
  
"It was nothing," Takuto chuckled as he nervously ran a hand across the back of his hair. "Are you satisfied?"  
  
"Get away from Takuto!" Meroko demanded as she glared darkly at the two.  
  
"Hai!" Usagi agreed to his question. "But I would like to change my eye color…"  
  


**

  
  
"Takuto! What do you think you're doing? If the chief finds out about this you'll get in trouble! We're not supposed to tell humans the truth, let alone help them like this! What are you thinking? You haven't… with that girl… No! Takuto is mine!"  
  
"When did I become your possession?" Takuto demanded with a scowl. "Besides, it's not like that. If she dies with regrets it will create problems for us later. Now that she's sixteen she can audition, she won't make it… It's not enough to simply be turned the proper age. Don't worry, everything is under control…"  
  
Meroko frowned. "I still can't understand this word either… And what are we going to do about that cat? She's pushing her into something dangerous."  
  
Takuto's easy-going smile vanished in an instant. "You're right… That's not an ordinary cat; besides that with her having to use her voice so much, it could irritate her cancer and affect its spread. We can't let her die before her time is up."  
  
"I know that," Meroko snapped, "I've been a shinigami longer than you have. I don't need an apprentice telling me that… But what are we going to do? That cat can't even see us."  
  
Takuto sighed. "I guess we'll have to wait for now… If that word in the book becomes clear we can act, but until it does we're hopeless…"  
  


**

  
  
Usagi was nervous- no, she was beyond nervous at this point. She had attempted to put her hair back in her traditional hairstyle, but she had too much of it! She could only manage to make two small odangoes and still had a lot of hair left over. She hoped she didn't look too plain…  
  
Cautiously she opened the door to the audition and swallowed nervously as all chatter seemed to stop and she felt as if she was being scrutinized by every person there. Everyone was so cute! There was no way she could win this… She managed to find an empty seat and felt her face flush in embarrassment.  
  
"Can I sit here?" A pretty girl with purple hair didn't wait for a response and sat beside her. "You… What agency are you from?" she questioned with a pleasant smile.  
  
"Agency?" Usagi puzzled over the word for a moment.  
  
"You're not part of a theatrical group or a recording agency?" The other girl asked her eyes widening slightly. At Usagi's negative answer a small smile stole across her lips. "It's rather unfortunate, but its probably impossible for you," she admitted wit ha small sorrowful smile.  
  
"Really?" Usagi questioned as she felt her dreams beginning to crumble. No, she wouldn't give up. She'd come too far.  
  
"This is just between us," The other girl commented as she leaned closer. "They're already decided on who they're selecting."  
  
"What? Then why are we auditioning?" Usagi demanded as she turned to the girl. "Why is that?" she softly demanded. This couldn't be right… Why would they do such a thing to all these girls?  
  
"Well, you see…This audition gets lots of coverage on the morning news and on talk shows. With all the attention she'll receive from those watching her on television, she'll become famous…She'll be picked from 'thousands of people,' and become famous just for that… it's a huge chance to start selling their new artists," she explained.  
  
Usagi couldn't fight off the strong feeling of disappointment that plagued her at these girls words. How cruel of them to set up such a thing… how cruel to let all of these girls' hopes up for nothing.  
  
"So then… you've been accepted?" Usagi asked, unable to keep the building sadness out of her voice.  
  
The other girl offered her an apologetic smile. "Sorry," she told her, before going off.  
  
A moment later, the door to the judges' room opened, and man with a microphone came out. "We'll be starting the judging now. Please come in when we call the number you got on the badge when you registered," he announced, before beginning to call in the girls.  
  
Usagi sat alone, trying not to feel sad. _'I thought this world was based purely on skill,'_ she thought to herself.  
  


**

  
  
Luna'd gone to great measures to get inside the building. Twice she'd been kicked out, handled rather roughly by the janitor- most likely- who'd threatened to call the pound if she turned up again. So she'd been forced to take drastic measures- i.e., hitching a ride in a woman's tote bag.  
  
Climbing out, Luna fell to the floor with little grace and skittered around a corner, hiding. The woman picked up the few objects that had fallen out with Luna, looked around with an expression of bewilderment, and then had carried on.  
  
Just where, though, had her charge gone off to? She assumed the girl was her charge, being Sailormoon and all. However, she was beginning to have her doubts in the girl- she seemed much too spacey in Luna's opinion to be a good leader.  
  
Not only that, but the girl might be a compulsive liar. Seeing shinigami, honestly! Surely as the girl's guardian, she would have felt the presence of something evil. If the girl had been telling the truth, though…?  
  
_'It must have been a ploy to distract me,'_ Luna decided. Yes, that had to have been it, right? Because after that, the girl had run off.  
  
Luna shook her small body before slowly walking around, looking for where her charge might have gone. She reached a door where a good deal of noise was originating from- a lot of female voices. Perhaps she'd gone in there…?  
  
Luna waited patiently for someone to open the door before promptly slipping in. Indeed, the room was jam-packed with young women, all emitting the same nervous energy. Above that, they seemed to be practicing for something…  
  
Ah, well. It wasn't as though it was any of her business- all she wanted was to find Sailormoon and get out of here.  
  
Carefully, Luna began to mill around the room, avoiding shoes that looked as though they could do wicked damage to her if they stepped on her. Why women had to wear high heels Luna'd never been able to process- all they seemed to do were give them hammer toe and break ankles. It must have been a human thing.  
  
Finally, a glimpse of the girl she'd met earlier in the day! Luna began to make her way quickly to where the girl was sitting, just barely noting the depressed look on her face. She'd worry about that when she got there.  
  
Just when she'd finally thought she'd made it, a fiery pain raced up her tail. Luna yowled, and instantly regretted it. A dozen eyes were turned to her, and instantly she was picked up.  
  
Luna meowed desperately as she was picked up and carried out to the same grumpy-looking janitor as before. Just how did he get up there so fast, anyhow? But it was no use- Usagi seemed to be too deep into her state of thought to notice.  
  
And so Luna's plans were foiled, and the cat with an odd bald spot was sent off the pound, presumably.  
  
"Number twenty-one," the man with the microphone called. Usagi stared listlessly ahead of her, paying no attention at all to her surroundings. Had she really gone through all that trouble, skipped school, and made shinigami-san help her for nothing? Moreover, how would she explain this exploit to her aunt…?  
  
"Number twenty-one?" He repeated. Usagi snapped to awareness, and looked down at the badge she held in her hands. She was number twenty-one… but if what that girl had said was true, wasn't this just a waste of her time…?  
  
'I came this far, she told herself,' standing up. I might as well go through with it. What do I have to lose? Usagi stepped forward and entered the judges' room, and the door was closed behind her with a note of finality.  
  
'Even if they've already chosen. No. If I'm willing to give up so readily, then I'd never make it. I'll give it my all,' she decided, giving herself a swift nod to try to encourage herself.  
  


**

  
  
Takuto smirked to himself, pleased with his work. He honestly hadn't expected that cat to show up again, but apparently it was persistent. Seeing as the cat seemed to trying to hinder their work, he'd taken great pride in getting rid of it.  
  
_'Shinigami, one; strange cat, zero,'_ he told himself with a smirk, counting the score.  
  
"Ne, Takuto, wasn't it a bit mean to make that lady step on her like that? High heels probably hurt a lot." Meroko pointed out in speculation.  
  
"Just doing my job," the small white cat pointed out. Meroko wondered if maybe Takuto was having just a bit too much fun…?  
  
More importantly, though… just why had Takuto been lending this girl his power? It wasn't as though they were at her beck and call! Meroko frowned and tapped her plush-bunny foot. They really shouldn't have been helping the girl in the first place- okay, so it was Takuto who was doing the helping, but that was besides the point.  
  
Despite Takuto's reassurances, Meroko had a bad feeling. What if she somehow managed to pass? Surely a girl without any talent wouldn't have signed up for it in the first place…  
  
"Ah! It looks like it's her turn," Takuto announced. Meroko snapped out of her worries, and watched Usagi walk to the next room over. Promptly both shinigami waddled over on the windowsill to watch.  
  


**

  
  
Meroko chuckled at the nervous answers the girl gave. "If she's this nervous now, there's no way she'll make it." She smiled in relief and didn't notice Takuto vanish from her side.  
  
Inside the audition Usagi was starting to sing in a whisper. At the reprimand from the judges she winced and touched a hand to her throat. "Maybe it's impossible after all," she mused before bowing to excuse herself.  
  
"Are you going to run away?" Takuto blocked her exit and frowned at her, clearly disappointed with what she had almost done. "Your throat is fine, sing." As she stared past him he frowned more. "You like to sing, ne?"  
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered close. She remembered Motoki telling her the same thing. Yes, she loved to sing, it was what she wanted to do with her life. Motoki had told her he loved her singing… She wasn't going to quit now. "Arigato," she whispered before turning back to the faintly irritated judges. "Gomen ne… May I start again?"  
  
'It's fine if it's painful. No matter how much it hurts inside, whether its pain, or love, they're all part of my dream!' With a smile blossoming onto her lips she lifted the microphone and began to sing, unaware that her song had a strange shocking effect on Takuto whose eyes widened as she sung her heart out.  
  
There's still one more thing that will surely never change.. the dream that I am always sketching.  
The me that I am right now, could I possibly reflect…all of those days in these small eyes of mine?  
Ne… won't you look up, the sky tonight is so wide and spacious after all…  
Right… very soon… so I can understand…  
With all I've got, I'm going to hurry up and shine…I'm searching for a full moon.  
Let's sing a song!  
So that we can be together forever, I'm doing everything that I can do.  
Day by day…  
I will embrace yesterday's fate and tomorrow's hopes inside of me.  
Let's sing a song!  
If I am always together with you…I'll make it through any pain.  
More and more…  
I want to be even closer to you, I stand here right now and give…  
Many thanks for you….  
  
As the last notes faded into the air there was a bustle as the judges all seemed to stand up at once. Before Usagi could question what was wrong they were on the phones and announcing that the competition was over. They had gone with #21. Disappointment started to set in when Usagi realized with a start, that she was #21!  
  
Takuto and Meroko stared at her stunned than glanced at each other. They hadn't expected her to actually make it! What were they going to do now?  
  
Usagi stared stunned as all of the people seemed to surround her and talk to her at once as they instructed her on what would happen next. She really won? _'Motoki-kun… I won!'_ she inwardly gasped as she smiled gratefully at the two shocked shingiami.  
  
It didn't matter if she only had a year left to live, or merely a month. She was going to do her best! She was going to make all of her dreams come true. _'Just watch, Motoki-kun.'_  
  


***

  
  
Want to know more about Full Moon wo Sagashite?  
www.suzaku.nu/fullmoon/  
visit this wonderful site ^_^  



	2. Chapter 1 Promise from the Past

_Notes: Okay, for some reason ff.net isn't letting me display links, so please visit the author name for a set of links to some decent FMwS sites._

_***_

Saturday morning might have come as a big relief for Usagi Tsukino, had life not taken such unexpected twists as of lately. Auditioning and winning in the body of her sixteen year-old self weren't even half of her problems! 

Although dogs were smart enough to find their way home, it appeared that one talking cat could not only find her way to Usagi's home but then chew her out as well. Just how do you explain such complicated situations to talking cats, anyway? They'd never taught that at school.

**

Chapter 2 - Promise from the Past!

Usagi wished that the walls that made up her room were thicker so that she could turn her radio up loud, or else that she had earplugs. She had neither of these, though, and the last thing she wanted was for someone else to start to reprimand her. Instead, she tried to give the irate cat the cold shoulder.

Sitting in front of her was the homework she'd been given over the weekend that she really had no intention to do. However, she'd had to use it as her scapegoat to get away from her aunt's prying questions.

She was in enough trouble as it was, having called her aunt from the middle of the busy city saying that she had no way to get to home. Even worse, shortly after she'd tried to bluff her way out of the situation, they'd received a call from the school saying she'd skipped. She'd been grounded for three things- lying, skipping school, and refusing to tell them why she'd been there in the first place.

Usagi rubbed at her sore throat subconsciously- she'd woken up this morning to find it hurting twice as bad as it normally did. It was no real wonder, of course, what with having to yell at that thing yesterday.

She'd tried explaining the situation to Luna- the talking cat- but for some reason, she refused to believe Usagi. Usagi tapped her pencil's eraser against the wood of her desk, frowning to herself- just what did the cat have against her? What did she have to gain from lying?

".And running off like that? Do you know how hard it was for me to find you? And then you just let me get taken away like that!" Luna exclaimed, complaints coming to a fever pitch. Usagi just sighed, and debated whether it was worth it to try and sneak some pain killers.

"Are you even listening to me," the cat asked, hopping up onto the desk and getting into the blonde girl's face. Usagi dropped the pencil and drew back quickly in surprise- she hadn't been expecting that. She could see that Luna was really perturbed by her inattentiveness.

"Yes." Usagi whispered, trying to do as little talking as possible.

Luna made a tsk'ing sound that expressed her irritation. "Honestly, I have good hearing, Usagi, but let's not push it, please? Speak up when you talk," she instructed.

Usagi shook her head no, and got up. There was no point in trying to talk to the cat when she obviously didn't believe Usagi. She wondered where those Shinigami had gone to...?

**

Meroko was beginning to remind Takuto of that annoying black cat with her incessant ranting. Well, in all honesty, she had every right to be angry with him. But she'd been going on like this ever since Usagi had won.

In his defense, he'd thought that she wouldn't make it. He'd been almost certain, because of the almost-shallowness of her wish to become sixteen. She'd really surprised him, singing like that.

It had moved him in a way that was beyond words; he didn't know if he'd ever felt like that before.

"Takuto, what are we going to do? That cat's not natural, Usagi's hurting her voice, and we can't read this word!" Meroko cried, thrusting the small pink book at Takuto. Takuto put his hands in front of him, as though hoping it would act as a gesture of disarmament.

"Calm down, Meroko," he instructed. "We'll figure it out," he tried to tell her in a reassuring voice.

"Oh, yeah? You said that Usagi wouldn't make the audition, and she did! What if we can't figure it out, Takuto?" Meroko asked, biting at a handkerchief in a worried manner.

It was obvious that she was near tears. The last time Meroko'd started crying over something related to their job, it had been like a replica of Niagra Falls. He didn't need a repeat of that instance.

He patted her awkwardly on the back, trying to soothe her. "It'll be okay, Meroko! We'll figure it out, and the kid'll die when she's supposed to."

Meroko stopped panicking and looked at him with shiny eyes. "Takuto... could it be. that this is your way of finally expressing your love for me?"

Takuto recoiled from her as though she'd physically hit him, looking almost afraid. "No, Meroko, I was just"-

He was cut off by a loud squeal from Meroko. "Oh, Takuto! I knew it! You just can't stand to see your love cry!" Meroko squealed again, launching herself at Takuto.

"Hey! Hey, Meroko, stop it! Let go," he insisted. "We should be watching Usagi."

"Mm, I'm sure she can take care of herself for a few minutes," Meroko protested, trying to gain a little more time with Takuto. No such luck- her partner easily slid through the girl's window and back into her room.

Meroko followed suit shortly, but not before letting out a frustrated sound while puffing her cheeks out. Just why was Takuto so fond of this girl, anyhow!?

**

Ikuko really hated to pry, but enough was enough. Lately it seemed that all Usagi was doing was either causing mischief or getting herself into trouble. She'd let it slide for a while, but now she had to put her foot down. If Usagi became anymore irresponsible, then she'd turn out just like her father.

Oh, and how Ikuko hated that man. Ikuko preferred to try and not to think about the fact that Usagi was his offspring, but it was no use. Not with the way she acted.

Ikuko took a sip of her tea, trying to calm herself down. Her sister had been smitten with that man from day one. Try as she might, she couldn't convince her that he was bad news.

What, though, could they really do? Usagi wasn't the kind of person who tried to make a nuisance of herself. Somehow, she managed it all the same, but.

Ikuko sighed, and rose to her feet, abandoning her half-drunk cup of tea. She climbed the stairs to her niece's bedroom and pressed her ear against it. She half expected to hear her attempting to sing along with some music, but instead. it was dead silent.

Well, that wasn't completely true. It sounded like there was some woman with an annoying voice on the radio advertising some fantasy movie about a girl fighting evil and what-not, but Usagi was oddly silent.

Ikuko carefully opened the door a few inches, looking in. She was vaguely glad that they'd decided to oil the squeaky door a few weeks ago, or her niece would have known she was there before she'd gotten the door open far enough to get a glimpse of the nearby wall.

Ikuko frowned deeply at what she saw. Usagi sat quietly in front of her desk, saying nothing, doing nothing, but staring down at her desk. Had she been staring up at her beloved moon calendar, Ikuko wouldn't have been worried. However

Usagi looked deeply troubled, perhaps sad. When she looked at that poster, she was spacing out but it was different. There was a dreamy look in her eyes and a half smile on her face. There was no smile on her face at the moment.

Slowly her small slim hand rose and caressed her equally slim white throat gently. Ikuko's eyes narrowed, and she knew for sure that something was wrong.

Come to think of it, Usagi had been suspiciously quiet all morning. She'd hardly spoken a word, and those few had been extraordinarily soft-spoken. She hadn't even tried to refute her cousin's teasing. Perhaps something had happened.?

Ikuko carefully shut the door, twisting the doorknob so that it would not make a clicking sound. Although it wasn't fair to spy on her privacy, Ikuko did what she had to in order to look after the girl. Indeed, she almost considered Usagi to be her own daughter.

Yet, most likely, nothing had happened yesterday. Usagi was known for being careless and not thinking things through, which was probably why she'd skipped school in the first place. If anything, Usagi'd probably belted something out at the top of her lungs on accident.

Ikuko shook her head in thought. Just why couldn't Usagi be a little bit more aware of her situation? So careless.

Ikuko headed into the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing a now-familiar number. It seemed it was time for Wakaouji-sensei to pay a visit.

**

Usagi had given up on trying to ignore Luna by now and was listening intently to what the small cat had to say. Actually, it was interesting, to tell the truth. The more the cat said, the more she became wound up in it.

"Your mission as Sailor Moon is to gather the Sailor Senshi together and to find the Moon Princess. She possesses the key to defeating Queen Beryl and her army of youma."

Meroko's eyes narrowed. Youma? She flipped her small book open, and flipped to the page. There... the word standing blurry... was it possible that the word she'd been unable to recognize was 'youma?'

It's possible, she thought to herself. She wasn't sure, but... she had a bad feeling about this whole senshi business.

Luna hopped off of Usagi's bed and landed on the floor near her desk. "I'm to be your guardian, and I will guide you through this with my wise counsel."

Takuto snorted, unheard by Luna. "'Wise counsel?' Sounds like someone's a bit stuck up."

Usagi flicked her eyes up barely in his direction, inwardly agreeing with his assessment. Indeed, Luna did seem to think a bit highly of herself. "But what if I don't want to be Sailor Moon," she asked, trying to ignore the pain in her thoat.

The small cat gave her an impatient and stern look. "I'm afraid that you have no choice." Luna told her, completely serious.

Usagi's eyes narrowed. Just who did she think she was, this cat, to tell her what she did and didn't have to do? All Usagi wanted to do was to sing and be happy- and, of course, to find Motoki-kun. "I think maybe you'd better find someone else to do this," she whispered, though she managed to sound resolute at once.

Takuto nodded his approval, and Meroko gave a cheer. "You tell her!"

Luna frowned and paced a little. "I don't think you understand, Usagi. There is no one else- you're the only one that can become Sailor Moon and defeat the youma."

Usagi shook her head. She didn't need this- not if she had to always feel like this. She didn't have the constitution or the bravery to face that much pain. It was unbearable...

She gingerly touched her throat, as though she needed another reminder of the pain she was having to deal with because of this cat's arrival into her life. "I'm very sorry, but I can't"-

"Usagi," Luna began, obviously losing her patience with the odango-haired girl, "even if you refuse to become Sailor Moon, those youma will continue to appear. The youma will steal their energy, and those people will die without your help."

Usagi's eyes widened. People would die... if she refused to help? Blood on her hands? "No..."

"Yes." Luna insisted, pressing her case harder. "That's why you're needed- to protect those people from being hurt, or even worse-"

Takuto had had enough. Usagi looked absolutely horrified, blue eyes wide and hands tightly fisted. The shinigami floated over to the desk and looked around. Spotting Usagi's notebooks, he gave them a careful nudge... and the pile of three came crashing down on top of Luna's tail.

The unsuspecting cat gave a howl that sounded like bloody murder. She promptly streaked away from that area, running past Usagi, and licked her throbbing tail. Usagi sent a stern look up at Takuto, who was grinning and looked a bit proud of himself.

She then crawled over to Luna, unable to keep the concern off of her face. Even though she didn't particularly like the cat, that didn't mean she wanted to see her get hurt. "Are you alright, Luna?"

"I'm fine," Luna said, sounding a bit snappish. Usagi let it go, thinking that she probably wouldn't feel too kind after having a bunch of books drop on her tail. "But please, think this over."

The cat began to walk out of the room, keeping her tail close to her. Usagi didn't say anything until she was out of the room.

Usagi turned and gave Takuto a reprimanding look. "That wasn't very nice of you," she complained to him.

"Saa... well, seeing as how she was threatening you like that, she earned it," he told her, shrugging his shoulders.

Usagi shook her head; despite that, it wasn't really necessary for him to go that far.

"Usagi," Meroko spoke up, "whatever you do, you can't continue to be this Sailor Moon or whatever. I'm almost positive it's going to make you die an early death!"

Usagi looked at the rabbit girl in shock. "Die... early," she echoed, sounding rather helpless and lost.

Takuto nodded. "That cat's not normal- you know that. But if you continue to use your voice like that, who knows what could happen."

"So... is that why you did that to her," Usagi asked, eyes becoming distant.

Both shinigami nodded together. "We can't let her near you, Usagi- no one's allowed more or less time on this earth than fate allows."

Usagi curled up into a fetal position, and gazed sadly at the transformation brooch Luna had given to her yesterday. What should I do?, she wondered. If only Motoki-kun were here... I'm sure he'd know what to do.

**

Luna left the room in a huff. Well, who exactly could blame her? Her charge was being unreasonably stubborn, and those books had fallen on top of her. Just why did everything happen to her tail, anyhow?

Luna padded down the stairwell thoughtfully, but came to a halt when she heard hushed voices discussing some matter quietly. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but they sounded serious and rather concerned.

Quietly, Luna walked over to the kitchen and peeked her head in the doorway. Sitting at the table was Usagi's mother- or so Luna had assumed- Ikuko and an unfamiliar man. Judging by the sterile smell that dripped off of him and his state of dress, though, he was probably a doctor.

"... I don't know for certain what's wrong. She won't tell me when I ask her." Ikuko explained in a tired voice. "But I know enough to know that something's not right with her- she hardly talks at all, she's not singing, and she's sitting in her room with the excuse that she's doing homework."

The older woman poured herself another cup of tea, and offered the kettle to the man. He declined it, instead. "So you think she hurt her throat," he asked in a quiet, gentle voice.

Ikuko nodded in a grave manner. "It's those same mannerisms that always give her away- holding her throat, refusing to speak, holing herself up in her room..." Ikuko made a 'tsk'ing sound and set her cup down a little more forcefully than she needed to. "I don't know who she thinks she's fooling. She's lived with us for two years now."

Two years? How was it that a girl as old as Usagi had only been living with this family for two years...? Had she been adopted, or was it something a bit deeper than that? Luna frowned; although she looked down upon eavesdropping, if it had to do with her charge then she needed to hear it.

"Mm," he nodded an affirmative, vaguely agreeing with her. He took a sip of his own cup of tea and cast a glance up towards the floor above them. "So she's up there now?"

"Yes." Ikuko affirmed. "She must have hurt it yesterday when she was out in the city... Though goodness only knows why she was there in the first place."

"The city," the man asked, becoming increasingly concerned by what he was hearing. What had Usagi been doing out in the middle of the city? It was dangerous. "What was she doing there?"

"Skipping school, apparently." Ikuko quipped drily. Her eyes narrowed a bit at the thought. "Honestly, she can be so careless, but to slack off in such a manner? It's unacceptable..."

Ikuko came back to the present and focused on the man in front of her. "I don't know what to do, Wakaouji-sensei. She refuses to tell me what happened, but perhaps she'll tell you," she asked, looking a bit hopeful.

Luna could see that Ikuko was trying to be a good mother by looking out for Usagi, but somehow she got the feeling that Usagi wouldn't be happy if she knew her mother was using this man to get to her.

"I will talk to her," he agreed, though Luna could detect a trace of reluctance in his voice. He probably didn't want to pry, she figured. "But I really should get to work- I don't mind doing a check-up for Usagi-chan, but I'm afraid I don't have much time."

Ikuko blinked, eyes widening a bit. She looked up at the kitchen clock- a genuine Felix the Cat one, complete with synchonized swishing eyes and tail, Luna noted with amusement. "Ah, yes! I'm very sorry, Wakaouji-sensei." Ikuko apologized, drawing her chair back and standing up. "I wasn't thinking, I'm afraid."

He followed suit shortly after, grabbing his brief case. "It's quite alright, Tsukino-san," he assured her, turning around. Luna was surprised by this man's appearance- he looked surprisingly young, with sandy blonde hair and gentle brown eyes. There was a note of sadness, however, hidden just behind that placid manor- just enough to remind a person how old he must feel inside.

He spotted her, and for a moment, cat and doctor locked gazes. Wakaouji was surprised- there was something about the red eyed cat- besides the color of its eyes- that was unnerving. It was the intelligence inside of those eyes...

In the end, Luna broke the staring contest by giving off a small meow and promptly rubbing her lithe body against his pant leg. Wakaouji smiled just a bit to himself, and shook those thoughts out of his head. Cats were just like any other animal, and this cat was no different for the rest.

He bent down and patted Luna on the head benignely. "I didn't realize that you all had gotten a cat," he commented.

"Ah. She's a new addition to our family, apparently. She just showed up her last night, and I figured we could use a cat to keep the mice out of the house. She's not much trouble anyhow."

Wakaouji nodded. "Demo... what's that bald spot on her head," he asked curiously, pointing the moon insignia on Luna's head.

Instantly Luna puffed up in irritation. Bald spot indeed! That 'bald spot' made her different from any other cat. Irritably, she swiped at his hand, and he drew back in response. She then zipped off to another room to think to herself.

"Are you alright?" Ikuko queried, concerned. "Let me get some neosporin for that..."

Wakaouji shook his head in response. "That's alright, I'm sure it will be just fine. And it probably hurts less than her ego, anyhow. Shall we go see Usagi, then," he asked, tying a handkercheif around his hand.

Luna watched the man go upstairs while Ikuko remained in the kitchen. Why would they have a doctor here to see Usagi about her throat? Why would a doctor be making a house call, anyhow? That was hardly done anymore...

Luna frowned. Was it possible that Usagi had tried to tell her the truth, and that Luna had refused to believe her? _This requires further investigation_, she decided before bounding up the stairs after him to listen in.

**

Usagi closed her eyes in an effort to block the pain. She wasn't even aware she had a visitor until they lay a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she jerked her head up and turned to meet the warm worried eyes of her doctor. "Wakaouji-sensei," she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Wakaouji's eyes narrowed as the girl refused to speak in a normal tone. It was obvious she had strained her throat somehow, even without a checkup. "Your aunt was worried about you, Usagi-chan." His voice was solemn as he mulled over another matter. "I want you to answer me, ne?" He softly demanded.

"Hhai?" Usagi swallowed nervously and ignored the burning sensation it caused. Had he found out about her new identities? Was he going to tell her aunt about them?

"Why were you in the middle of the city yesterday? You know how dangerous it is out there. What would have happened if you got sick, or if you got hurt?" He clearly wasn't pleased. "You should have called me, if you were going there, Usagi-chan. Going along is too dangerous, so why were you out there?"

Usagi glanced away, unable to meet his stern gaze. It wasn't that she was alone, but how could she explain to him that she had two Shinigami and a talking cat with her? As trusting as he was, she doubted he would believe her. "Well" She sighed and prayed he wouldn't be upset if he ever found out the truth. "I was at an audition."

If possible, Wakaouji's eyes narrowed even more. "That's dangerous, Usagi-chan. I'm doing my best to stop your cancer without surgery, but if you continue straining your voice like this I'll have no choice but to get your aunt's approval without your own."

Fear lanced through Usagi's eyes and she desperately grabbed at the doctor's sleeve. "Please, please don't," she pleaded. "It wasn't a singing audition I was auditioning to be a model."

Almost instantly he relaxed and nodded slightly. "Modeling, ne? I can approve that, but I don't want you running around alone any more. I'll take you where you need to go if you need it." A thought struck him and he eyed her with interest. "Ne, Usagi-chan, you didn't put down your aunt's name under guardian did you?"

Usagi flushed and bowed her head deeply. "Gomen nasai!" she apologized and was relieved she didn't feel any pain from the raise in her voice. "It's just Obaa-san. She'd never agree and then I wouldn't be able to find him."

Understanding dawned in his eyes and he nodded. "I see You're doing this for Motoki-kun." He smiled and patted her on the head as he pulled out his instruments and checked her throat. "Even so, I don't want you getting hurt, Usagi-chan."

Usagi nodded, properly reprimanded. "Hai" She agreed in a soft sigh. Honestly, Wakaouji-sensei seemed to lecture her more than that weird cat did sometimes. It wasn't like she was in the worst part of town, either. "But..."

Wakaouji finished his checkup and got to his feet. "It doesn't look like the cancer itself has spread, but your throat looks really tender, Usagi-chan. Whatever you did yesterday, irritated it. Please be more careful, unless you want to have a forced stay at the hospital." He smiled warmly at her and gently ruffled her hair. "Take care, Usagi-chan. Try to behave for your aunt, ne?" He questioned with a soft grin before leaving the room.

**

Luna was stunned, and barely moved out of the way to avoid being stepped on by the suddenly frowning doctor. What was wrong with him? She glanced up in an attempt to judge his mood but was shoved to the side as he strode past. He obviously wasn't happy. Was the news worse than she thought? Horrified at the thought, Luna jogged after him, so missed the next conversation.

**

"Ne, Takuto, did you hear that?" Meroko was beaming. "Ne, Usagi-chan, who is Motoki-kun? Your koibito?" She grinned at the thought. So this girl wasn't after her Takuto! 

Usagi turned a deep red and stared at the ground. "He's not my koibito yet." Her face flamed even more at this admission. 

"But he's the one your heart longs for, right?" Meroko demanded as her grin grew even larger. "Saa young love, this is so great," She turned to Takuto and noticed him fuming. She ignored him and turned back to Usagi with a grin. "So tell me the story!"

Usagi turned a deep red and stared at the ground. "Two years ago I met Motoki-kun, that was before I came to live with Obaa-san But I met Motoki-kun and we grew really close Due to circumstances beyond our control, Motoki-kun had to leave and go live in America Before he left we made a promise that we'd each fulfill our dreams. He asked me to shine brightly so he can find me faster" Her voice trailed off and she sighed. Such long explanations strained her. "Before he left he told me of his feelings, but I didn't know how to respond I want to see him again, I want to tell him how I feel"

"And then?" Meroko questioned. "What's happened since then? Have you gotten any mail or a phonecall or anything?"

Usagi shook her head sadly. "I have no idea how to get in touch with himBut, if I accomplish my dream of becoming a singer, my name might even reach somewhere as far as America. Then Motoki-kun will surely notice me" Her eyes fell as she blushed at the thought.

A closed fist thumped against the wall and Usagi winced at the dull sound. "Shinigami-san?" She questioned as she edged away from the fuming Shinigaim. What was wrong with him?

"Is that what that doctor meant when he asked if you were doing all this for him? Are you really just wanting to be a singer to catch the attention of some guy?" He shook his head in disgust at the idea. "I won't support something like that! I thought you had honest feelings about wanting to become a singer." He stepped away and his fists were clenched in his rage. "That's wrong! If you don't have pure intentions of becoming a singer, you can't be a good singer!" He pointed his finger at the startled girl. "Quit singing immediately!"

Usagi was taken aback by his pure rage. "Demo," she protested. "I'm going to work really hard I'm not going to quit singing, ever." She was aware that arguing with the one that brought out one of her split personalites probably wasn't such a bright idea, but she couldn't quit! Not after she had worked so hard.

"That's right!" Meroko protested. She didn't like the fact that her Takuto was so wound up over this. "What part of doing this for a guy makes it immoral? She only wants to find the one she loves!"

Takuto scowled. "What part of doing it for a guy is moral?" he snapped back. "Besides, such faith after being neglected for two years is abnormal!" He stared at the speechless Usagi as he uttered his next words, "face it, you've been dumped! He's probably already with another girl over there, how else can you explain his silence?"

Usagi shook her head in protest. "Motoki-kun would never do that!" She ignored the sharp pain that lanced through her. She wasn't going to doubt Motoki, no, she refused to! "He'd never do that"

"Anyway," Takuto took a step towards the window, "Someone as disrespectful as you will never sing again!" Before Usagi could protest he took out through the window with Meroko close behind. 

**

By the time evening came about, Meroko had returned but Takuto had not. "I guess he was serious" Usagi sighed and closed her eyes. Ever since Wakaouji-sensei had visited, Luna had remained strangely silent and hadn't pestered her since. What had happened there?

**

Unbeknownst to her, for the crime of attacking the doctor, Luna had been forced to sleep in the backyard for the night with no means of getting inside. Ikuko wasn't about to let some cat scratch up her adopted daughter. Maybe it was time to set up an appointment to pull out the cat's claws?

From high above Takuto sat on the roof as he stared at the moon. As much fun as he usually had when torturing the strange animal, at the moment he was still too furious. How could that little blonde take singing so lightly? He had wasted his powers on someone so shallow With a curse he slammed his fist into the roof and closed his eyes. He had made his decision, but why did he still hear her song echoing in his head?

**

"So this is his picture?" The plush bunny queried as she stared at the single image Usagi had of Motoki. "Kawaii!" She noticed that Usagi was being quiter than normal and glanced over at the girl to see her slumped over and hugging her knees as she stared distractedly at nothing. 

"Motoki-kunHe couldn't possibly have He's not like that" Usagi closed her eyes as she felt tears brimming. What did that shinigami know anyhow? Motoki wouldn't ever betray her like thatShe let out a soft sob and buried her head in her pillow as she allowed the tears to come. 

Meroko sighed. Geeze, what was wrong with Takuto? Didn't he realize the delicate nature of a girl's heart? With a frustrated sigh she flew through the room and to the roof as she pulled out the small book. Maybe the letters would be clearer in the moonlight. 

**

The next morning Usagi's throat hurt even more than the day before. She lavishly sprayed the medicine that Wakaouji-sensei had given her, but it seemed to do little for the dull throbbing ache. Her eyes were puffy from her late night crying session, and Ikuko sent her straight back to bed when she made her morning's appearance. So now Usagi was stuck in her room, bored and still vastly upset. It wasn't fair! Her family was going out today and because she looked so horrible she had been forced to stay home.

"Ne," Called an excited voice before Meroko appeared with a set of cards in her hand. "Today's your lucky day, I'm going to tell you your future." She shuffled the set and with a grin held them in a large fan before dipping them towards Usagi. "Take one."

Usagi nodded and picked a card near the center. As she got an eyeful of it she started to pale. Why had she picked the death-like card? "Anno"

Meroko took the offered card and grinned. "Super lucky!" She helped the confused girl up and smiled. "This card tells me that we're going shopping!" She pulled Usagi's hand and led her downstairs and out of the house. "Hurry up, we don't want to miss the sales for today!"

As the two girls left the house, Takuto noticed them from his perch on the roof. "Where are those two going?" He wondered as he noticed Meroko's plush form held tightly in Usagi's arms. "Ah, Meroko's with her so I'll leave it to her." He stretched out and lay his head down again. That girl had really upset him, how could she sing with such a voice when her motives were so impure?

**

"Ah," Usagi picked up an assortment of different whistles as she looked around. "Kirei" She blinked as she realized that Meroko had left her side and paused to look around for the rabbit. "Meroko?"

As she looked around for the rabbit she spotted a popular booth with a long line. "Wow," she gushed as she glanced at the sign. "Fortune telling? Maybe I should go in"

"Usagi-chan!" A boy with a thick pair of spiral glasses noticed her as he left the entrance to the fortune teller's hut. "Why haven't you been in school? Everyone in class was worried. Are you skipping today too?" 

Something about his eyes sent a shiver through Usagi and she took a step back until she felt she was a safe distance away. "Iie" she raised a hand to her throat. "It hurts," she attempted to explain in few words as possible.

"Usagi-chan" The soft words came from behind the duo and Usagi turned to meet the eyes of the one she had dreamed of for so long. 

"Motoki-kun?" it was a soft gasp and she started to take a step towards him when she realized the odd classmate had a grip on her. "Anno Please let go"

Umino somehow managed to loosen his grip and blinked as he looked around. "Usagi-san!" He squeaked as he turned a bright red. "What are you doing here? Is your throat okay?" He would of asked more questions but the girl was staring at an older boy and all but ignoring her weird classmate. With a sigh of depression Umino turned to go home unaware that the card in his pocket started to glow a soft red.

"Usagi-chan Is it really you?" Motoki took a step forward as he studied her. "You've grown so pretty, Usagi-chan" Another step and he was at her side and leading her towards a bench as her eyes welled with tears. "Daijoubu, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi couldn't stop from smiling. "Motoki-kun, how did you find me? I've been waiting for you so long" Her voice cracked and she turned her head away slightly. How could she tell Motoki what he meant to her? How could she possibly explain that he was her rock, that when she was in pain all she had to do was bring his image to mind and that the pain would vanish? How?

"You're really a popular singer, Usagi-chan, you're famous." He ignored her startled look and gently grabbed her hands. "But it's what brought us together So you can quit it now and we can spend the rest of our life with each other."

Usagi pulled back startled. "Quit singing?" She was unaware of a silent shinigami watching her from behind a tree, "are you really Motoki-kun?" She questioned as she pulled away from the warm hands. "Motoki-kun would know I'll never quit singing It's my dream!" 

Motoki stared at her speechless and sprang up, "It was a joke, a joke," he protested as he rapidly began to laugh. "See? Nothing but a joke." As he realized she was starting to buy it he let out a sigh of relief, "Ah look at the time! I'll be in touch, Usagi-chan, but I've got to go now, got a big appointment, ja ne!" 

As he rushed away Usagi started to get to her feet to chase after him when she noticed that Takuto was in her way and refusing to let her pass. During the distraction, Motoki vanished out of her sight.  



	3. Chapter 2: Deception? The fortune house ...

_Author Notes: Never heard of Full Moon, huh? That's understandable, it probably won't make it to US shores... which is a shame really. Where can you find it? www.animesuki.com has some BitTorrents of it, it's my top fav shoujo (mine as in Usa-chan's ^^;; I can't speak for Tenshi no Nozomi) because it's the first anime that really made me feel THAT much emotion. It's incredible once you get past the slow start.... As for who she ends up with...Hmm... that might actually change, I adore Takuto-kun ^-^ of course! He's the perfect bishie you know ^.~ but if she ends up with him it'll be pretty predictable ^^;; so it'll be up in the air. I like Izumi myself ^-^ hehe_

_Hmm... well if the website I gave you before doesn't help you can always check out my personal site. www.smcrossover.com I'll be putting up a Full Moon layout that will feature the main bishies of the show ^.~ as for information.....all I can suggest is doing a search for 'Full Moon wo Sagashite' on your favorite search engine. Just be careful of spoilers, there's a few points in the series that throw you for a loop. Yep I saw it! *bounces and pauses* but my co-author hasn't quite yet so don't talk about certain spoiler-ific scenes ne? I believe she's not to the first drop in the emotional coaster quite yet ^^;;_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be written by Pokahydee ^.^ pretty sugoi, ne? And then it'll be passed back to Tenshi no Nozomi-mouto who should have seen all the series by that point. Hope you like it Minna-chan!_

_~Usa-chan~_

_***_

An outing on the town should have been a spectacular event for Usagi Tsukino. If anything, she'd always lived a sheltered life, and it wasn't every day that she got to go shopping. With such a strict aunt, she'd never been able to have fun like a normal girl, and it was finally going to be her chance.

Actually, what should have happened and what actually did were two entirely different things. Instead of having a great time, she'd found the boy she loved most... and then promptly lost him again... Usagi found herself barred from her only love, by a furious Takuto  
  
**

**Chapter 2 - Deception? The fortune house is a youma's mansion!**

"Out of the way, Takuto, I have to catch Motoki-kun!" She tried to push by the older boy but was pushed back gently. "Onegai!" She gasped and her hands instinctively went to her throat, but she shook her head in frustration. She wasn't about to let her throat keep her away from him. Not after two years of wanting to talk to him. "MOTOKI-KUN!"

Takuto watched as pure agony flashed in the crystal blue depth's in front of him. Why was she so dedicated to the memory of that guy? Instead he shook his head as he prevented her from giving chase, "That's not him."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Usagi stopped struggling against Takuto's grip. "Not him?" Instantly tears started to appear in her eyes and she began to shake her head. "That was him He said he heard me singing, he came to find me" She had the look of a lost child searching for reassurance as she glanced up at Takuto. "It had to be"

Takuto could almost feel something inside him breaking. He knew his words would shatter the fragile hope she was clinging onto. He was going to be the one that caused more tears to fall from her eyes; he hated himself as he answered her soft plea, "It was Meroko Every shinigami has the power to disguise their selves."

"Meroko-san?" Usagi slowly loosened her tight knuckled grip on the folds of Takuto's jacket and took a step backwards. She felt the tears welling in her eyes and blinked them away as she forced a smile, "Of course I should have known. How would Motoki-kun know that I've become a singer already?" 

Each tear that trailed from her cheeks, felt like a lance to Takuto's heart. How could Meroko do something so cruel? At the thought of Meroko's cruelty he was reminded of his own. "Hey" He watched as those tear-rimmed eyes focused on him and a smile was forced to her lips. Why wouldn't she just let it out? "I didn't mean what I said earlier about him dumping you."

Usagi nodded, she didn't trust herself to speak. How could the pink-haired shinigami do that? But she had to admit, despite how much it hurt now, she hadn't been that happy in a long time. It had almost been like she was right there with Motoki-kun again. "Don't worry I'll find him. You'll help me, won't you, Shinigami-san?"

He gave a short jerky nod. How could this girl forgive so easily? If someone had just deceived him, and another person had said something so cruel, he wouldn't have just forgiven them. "Yeah But don't call me shinigami-san anymore My name's Takuto." He snapped his fingers and one of the whistles she was admiring earlier appeared in his hands. "Here, take this if you ever need me and I'm not around just blow on it. I'll hear it no matter where I am."

Usagi slipped the necklace over her head and nodded. "Arigato, Shi Arigato, Takuto." The smile that came to her lips wasn't a forced one; in fact it came easily and lit up her face. "I wonder where that weird student went..." She glanced around for the boy with the glasses but was unable to spot him. "I swear he was right here"

"Usagi-chan?" Wakaouji's eyes widened as he spotted the girl out alone as he did some shopping. "Usagi-chan" His tone was one of disappointment and simmering anger. He had given strict orders for her to stay in bed. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Wakaouji-sensei!" Luckily, Usagi didn't have one of her relapses as she gasped. She wasn't expecting him to appear! "I wanted some fresh air, and decided to go shopping I heard from one of my classmates the other day that there was a sale going on"

Wakaouji shook his head with a sigh. "Usagi-chan, it's not safe for you to be wandering around when you're in such a condition. You could have fainted or gotten a cold or even a fever. I told you to stay in bed for your own good. At this rate I really will have to drag you into the hospital to keep an eye on you"

Usagi colored in shame and stared at the ground as Wakaouji led her to his car. "Gomen ne But I really am feeling better now, Wakaouji-sensei" She glanced at him and smiled. "So you don't need to tell Obaa-san about this" Her words trailed off as she noticed a certain black cat. "Luna? What's Luna doing in your car?"

He chuckled as he opened the door for her. "It was the strangest thing I came to check on you and she bolted out of your backyard. She even had a rope of some sort on that she gnawed through; she searched all throughout the house for you. I've never seen an animal so worried for its owner." He picked up the black cat and placed her in Usagi's arms. "I won't tell on you this time, Usagi-chan But don't let it happen again. I'm only going to cover for you for so long; if you continue disregarding my rules and put your health in danger I'm going to have to come clean."

Usagi winced at the thought and glanced away. "Hai" What was she going to do if Wakaouji-sensei ever discovered her secrets? There was no way he'd let her be what was it that Luna was calling her before? Oh yeah, the 'champion of justice', but if she was forbidden from the role what would she do for all those that could be hurt and killed by those monsters? Unconsciously her fists clenched so hard they were starting to shake with her inner torment. If risking her life would save others She would do it. She didn't see any other choice She couldn't let others die

"Usagi-chan?" Wakaouji glanced over at his suddenly solemn passenger and grabbed one of her small hands with his much larger one, "Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" He pulled the car to a stop and studied the shaking blonde. "Are you in pain?"

Usagi glanced at the worried doctor and shook her head slowly. No, she wouldn't burden him with this. She'd figure out a way to protect everyone from those monsters, and to fulfill her dream. She wouldn't even begin to think of what she'd do if she was forced to choose one or the other. She was going to make this work, "I'm fine I was just feeling bad about disobeying you Gomen nasai, Wakaouji-sensei."

A soft chuckle and the car started up again. He knew she was hiding something, he could tell when she did such a thing, but for now he was going to let it go. She was safe and sound, and that was the most important thing. 

**

Takuto knew Usagi was in good hands with the doctor and let her go by herself. He had another matter to take care of An important one, he easily found her on the roof of a nearby building curled up into a ball and biting her handkerchief. "I can't believe you" 

It was easy to see that Takuto wasn't pleased with Meroko's antics and the female shinigami winced at his fierce glare. But didn't she deserve this? That girl had been willing to say no to her beloved to continue to fight to achieve her dream. "I I thought she would agree to give singing up and it would make our job easier when the time came." Meroko latched onto the quickly worded idea and straightened in confidence. "You know how hard it would be to look after her if she continues being a singer, right? Besides, that word in the book is probably something related with singing."

Takuto practically tore the book from the blabbering shinigami's hands and held the book up to the sun. "M?" He frowned as he studied the letter. "It's getting clearer, Meroko"

Meroko's dark pink eyes narrowed as she snatched the book back. "M? Maybe it's for youma We have to stop her from fighting those Takuto; she's going to get killed if she keeps it up."

"Now you care about her?" He knew the words were harsh but he was still too upset with her to just let it go. "I know you didn't change into that guy just to distract her, Meroko. Just admit what you did was cruel and apologize to her."

Meroko puffed up and got to her feet. "I'm not apologizing, besides I didn't do anything worse than what you did! Why are you so worried about her Takuto? Are you really in love with that that human?" She could barely utter the words in her mix of fury and sense of loss. What if he admitted that he did care for her? It'd tear her heart into shreds

Takuto stared at his partner blankly for a moment before taking a step backwards. "In love with her? What are you talking about? It's not like that at all!" He noticed her taking a closer look at him and scowled in irritation. "Why would I be interested in a runt like her?"

Meroko brightened at once and latched onto his arm. "Especially when you have someone like me, ne? Ne?" She rubbed against his arm and smiled. Of course, why would Takuto be interested in a silly human girl? There was no reason for him to be, he was still hers. 

Takuto sighed. There was no way of winning with her. She wouldn't listen to a thing he said. "Aren't you going to apologize to Usagi?" He was relieved when she let go of his arm and he could feel the distinct sensation of his hand gradually regaining feeling. It was a good thing he was dead or she could have cut off his circulation with such a stunt. "Before you start about what I've said to her I've already apologized when she tried to chase after you and kept yelling the name of that guy of hers why she struggled to get past me."

"You protected me?" Meroko smiled at this development and was ready to latch onto his arm again when she realized Takuto had already taken off. "Hey! Takuto, wait for me!" She demanded as she flew after him, the pink book in hand all but forgotten as another letter slowly began to take place.

**

Home again, and all alone. Wakaouji had only stayed long enough to make sure she went to bed before he informed her that she'd be returning to school tomorrow. Oh joy of joys. What was she going to do if Luna needed her? Speaking of the cat

"Honestly, Usagi-chan, I'm ashamed of you. You know you're sick and yet you still went out who knows where. You could have been hurt or injured, then what would we do about the Moon Princess and the Dark Kingdom? Be more serious."

Usagi sighed. A lecture, just what she needed. Why was everyone so concerned anyway? Hadn't the shinigami told her she would die in a year? So nothing should happen to her right? She'd be okay She pulled out the image of Motoki and curled up on her bed as she stared at it. Her fingers lightly brushed the worn face and she felt tears trailing down her cheeks. She had really thought she had found him at long last. She wanted to see him so badly "Motoki-kun"

Luna paused in her tirade to realize her charge's attention had drifted. "Usagi-chan, what are you looking at?" She lightly hopped onto the bed and padded to the girl's stomach to catch a glance at the photo. "Boys? Is that all you have on your mind? First you run off, now you're ignoring me and staring at pictures of boys. Will you please pay more attention?"

Usagi reluctantly gave her attention to the feline and gently lay the photo down. She'd find him, and she'd find him before her time was up. She'd do everything she could to make her wish come true. "Luna Are you sure no one else can do this?" She let her fingers graze her aching throat as she stared out of the window into the inky darkness. "I don't think I can for very long"

Luna scowled, "Will you stop being such a slacker? I've already told you you're the only one that can do this, so stop trying to duck out of it. I know you have a problem with your throat but you're going to have to bare it. Sailor Moon is desperately needed and without her people will die; their blood will be on your hands."

Usagi winced at the words and glanced away only to come face to face with a sorrowful Meroko. She started to speak when she realized Luna's lecture had come to a stop and the cat was being booted out of the room by an annoyed Takuto. A faint smile flickered to her lips and she bowed slightly to Meroko. "Arigato You disguised yourself as Motoki-kun to make me feel better, ne?"

Tears quickly appeared in Meroko's expressive eyes and she hugged a startled Usagi as she cried. "Gomen nasai, Usagi!" She wasn't sure when it happened, but as she cried on the girl she could feel the distinct sensation of having a warm hand rubbing her back. She'd do her best to never hurt this girl again. "I'm really sorryI swear I'll never do it again, gomen nasai!"

"It's okay" Usagi smiled and pulled back as she held out her hand. "And call me Usagi-chan We're friends, ne?" The girl was absolutely puzzled as the shinigami broke into more sobs and hugged her tightly around the middle. Why was she so upset? It wasn't like she had did anything wrong, she had done it for Usagi's sake after all so why was the shinigami expecting anger? But at least at least now she had a friend, it had been so long since she had one, not since Motoki-kun. No one wanted to be friends with someone who was in such poor condition that she could easily pass away one night, that had been the reason her aunt had moved her here, a new chance to start fresh. Maybe this was a sign that she was meant to stay

**

Usagi awoke to the realization that for once her throat didn't feel like it was on fire. For the last few days it had been painful. She'd have to be more careful if she was going to last to be this 'Sailor Moon' character. She noticed something warm in her arms and glanced down to see a plush bunny happily sleeping besides an equally cute plush cat. "Kawaii," she whispered as she tucked the blanket securely around the two before sneaking off to get dressed and ready for school. How would they accept her after running out on a punishment?

**

Obviously not very well... Usagi had been queried on her health from the teacher when she had stepped through the door. But as soon as she had assured them all was well It was like a volcano had erupted. Her teacher raved at her in front of the entire class for ditching school and dodging her duties as a student. 

Usagi was horrified as she heard students snickering. Her eyes were glued to the floor as the woman went on. Actually she kind of reminded Usagi of Luna. As she thought of the similarities she accidentally giggled. 

Could she have made a worse mistake? Luck was with Usagi for once as another student crept up behind the teacher and flipped her skirt up to show off her childish panties. As the teacher squawked in shock and shame and rushed out the door Usagi turned to thank her rescuer when she realized who he was. "Ah, it's you I'm sorry I don't remember your" Usagi's words came to a shaky halt as the odd boy walked towards her and backed her up against the window. What was he doing? 

"Usagi-chan, you can call me whatever you want" He leaned close until her back was scraping the windowsill. "So where do you want to go for our hot date?"

Usagi turned a startlingly shade of red and tried to backpedal away but found herself stuck. "Anno.Umino-san, yes, that's your name, isn't it?" She questioned as she forced a laugh and glanced around for an escape. What was with this kid? It was almost as if he was possessed. "I'm sorry but I don't date."

"Really? That's too bad" Umino turned to leave and waited until Usagi breathed a sigh of relief before whirling and grabbing her arms and holding them immobile above her head. "So you're just going to have to apologize with a kiss."

"KKiss?" Usagi squeaked and tried to break his iron grip on her. Who would have believed someone like him was so strong? "I I can't I've nev" Her words trailed off as he and his lips came closer. She shrieked and closed her eyes as she struggled even more. She couldn't let her first kiss be from someone like this! 

In an act of desperation the girl pushed the boy as hard as she could with her legs, and in that split moment he let go to protect his self, she slid away from him and to what she perceived to be a safe distance away. "What's wrong with you?" She snapped her usual sunny demeanor shattered by his insane and cruel actions. "I don't even know you!"

Umino smirked and his earlier pain was forgotten. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan, you're going to get to know me, you're going to get to know me very well" He started to advance on her again but by this time the blonde had gained her senses and was attempting to fend him off with a potted plant. His lips curved into a superior smirk and he laughed. "That's all you have?" He grinned and with one hand slapped the plant out of her hands and through the window, breaking it.

Usagi gasped in pain as shards of glass flew throw the air, and a stray one grazed her arm leaving a scarlet trail in its wake. Another piece of glass was deflected from striking her face and a startled Usagi glanced up to see a less than pleased duo of Takuto and Meroko glaring fiercely at Umino. "Takuto Meroko" She felt herself shudder as Umino's attention was once again upon her. 

"Who are you calling for, Usagi-chan?" Umino smirked and brushed fallen fragments of glass off of his uniform. "Everyone left, there's only you and me" For a second he clutched his chest where a dull red glow was lighting up his shirt and fell to one knee. What was going on? "Usagi-san?" 

She stopped her shivering long enough to force herself to take a closer look at her attacker. He didn't look the same as he did before In fact he looked as scared as she was. "Umino-san? Are are you okay?" her question was never answered as their voices were drowned out by the sounds of students outside the second floor window. "What's going on?" Usagi turned away from Umino and walked over to a window.

Or that had been her intention. Midway through her walk she had been grabbed from behind and violently shoved to the floor by her classmate. "Usagi-san!" Umino's voice pounded in her ears and as she lifted her head she noticed a shower of glass as the rest of the windows were broken by all sizes of rocks and stones. "Are you okay?" he winced as he held his head and carefully stepped away from the girl. "I think I think you should get out of here, and hurry. Something's going onI'm not myself, Usagi-san." He bowed to her as he kept his eyes averted and raced off as fast as he could before the mysterious power took him over again. 

"Oi, chibi, you okay?" Takuto knelt down beside her and checked her over as Meroko built a temporary barrier around them. "Did any more of that glass hit you or did that kid hurt you?" Takuto was still trying to decide what he felt about the boy. One moment he had tried to force himself on Usagi and the next he was saving her and getting cut up in the process. The shinigami had noticed the shards of glass that had scattered over the boy's exposed back when he had dived for the girl. What was going on? It couldn't be the work of a shinigami

"Usagi-chan, henshin yo!" Luna commanded as she raced into the room and to her charge. "You have to put a stop to this! Yours is not the only school affected. Schools are all over the area are being taken over by students with red glowing pockets! It's time for Sailor Moon!"

She glanced down for a second and only a second. In that time she allowed herself a brief respite from the horrors that had been forced on her. She knew what she had to do and even if it brought unbearable pain. She'd do it. "Hai," she responded as she reached for her brooch. "Moon Prism Power. Make UP!" the scream tore from her throat and she closed her eyes during the transformation to stop the well of tears caused by the pain. But she was the only one that could do this. She wouldn't let everyone down.

"Baka!" Takuto was in her way in an instant as Meroko took his usual role of getting rid of the cat; this time in the form of a potted plant falling over and a spider racing out to bite Luna's tender tail. "You can't go out with your throat like that or I'll make you," he threatened as he snapped his fingers. 

They stared at each other, he shocked and she solemn as she offered a wane smile before dashing out of one of the windows. Why hadn't it worked? Was this other transformation the stupid cat gave her so strong that it couldn't be broken by his blood? But what was more powerful than a shinigami? The cat wasn't an angel, that was for sure, but what else could explain it? 

Meroko sighed and shook her head. "We have to hurry after her Takuto, that cat is going to make us lose our jobs!" she quickly pulled out the pink book and stared hard at the word. Now a 'O' was next to the 'M.' She snapped it shut with a scowl. "I still think the word is youma what are we going to do, Takuto?" she whined her eyes starting to go teary. "If you fail at this mission then" she was cut off as Takuto turned away from her and floated out of the building. "Baka Takuto" Meroko clenched her fist in anger but rushed after her partner. She would just have to work harder to make sure this mission succeeded

**

Sailormoon was wobbly on her feet as she arrived at her destination. Thinking really wasn't her strong suit but .she remembered the last time she had ran into Umino and he had called her 'Usagi-chan' was when she had been in the city and he had been coming out of a fortuneteller's house. A rather elaborate one if memory served her correct Normally those kinds of details wouldn't have been noticed by her, but she had thought she had found her Motoki-kun after all. It seemed her hunch was right because there was a crowd entering the place all with glowing red cards in their possession.

It was easy to blend in with the crowd and sneak through their midst. Not one of them seemed aware she was even there so she really didn't have a problem getting in. But only when she got inside did she realize just how big of a problem it was. Umino was here and along with him was at least half of every school within a mile radius. It scared her. 

A woman was talking to the group with a smile on her lips. Her dark hair spilled over her shoulders and dazzled the eyes. Her outfit was a simple shawl like garment that reminded one of a breezy fairy. But her eyes her eyes were glowing red and so were the cards in everyone's hands!

"Umino-san" Sailormoon winced as she saw him cackling. It seemed he had lost his battle with his self and was now fully under this woman's control. "Hold it right there," she demanded as she wade her way through the people and into a clear spot. "I'm the pretty suited warrior for love and justice, Sailormoon and in the name of the moon I'll punish you for turning these good kids bad!" her voice rose a little at the end and she winced faintly at the sensation. 

The woman laughed and pulled out a deck of cards that she passed from one hand to the other. "Sailormoon?" she questioned with a faint smile. That smile was still on her lips as she tossed the deck at the unprepared girl. 

Sailormoon fell to the ground as the razor sharp cards embedded their selves in the wall around where she had stood. It was so scary "Takuto Meroko. I'm scared," she whimpered as she got to her feet and tried to put on a brave front. "Is that all you've got?" she demanded as she grabbed for her tiara.

Again the woman merely laughed. The people around her started to get glowing yellow eyes and she cackled as her skin turned green and her luxurious hair turned into two ugly pair of malformed hands. The group turned on her like some sort of demented marching band and slowly cornered the heroine. "Now, Sailormoon, you die," the youma foretold with a mocking smile.

A red rose zipped through the scene and the students froze and stared blankly ahead. "What?" Sailormoon glanced around cautiously as she fought the shivers that had surfaced when the students had started to grab at her. She could still feel the grips of their many hands on her flesh. Another moment and she could have gotten hurt. "Whose there?" she looked around until she spotted a stranger leaning against the wall in a tuxedo. 

He smirked and looked straight at her. "No matter how hopeless the situation, be strong," he encouraged before simply turning and leaving. He didn't notice the blank look of Sailormoon, or the annoyed one of two furious shinigami. "Farewell till we meet again," he called over his shoulder as he gave a dismal wave to the shuddering girl and walked out of her sight.

Meroko watched stunned as Takuto tried to use his powers against the woman and utterly fail. "Why why won't it work?" she demanded. She even tried using her own powers but nothing was stopping the woman that had her eyes set on the still shocked girl. "Usagi-chan look out!" Meroko warned as the hands made a grab.

Meroko's warning saved her a lot of pain as she watched the hands crash into the place she had been moments before and utterly demolish the area. "What am I going to do?" she whispered as she took a step backwards and her back met the wall. Maybe that tiara trick of Luna's would work She hated the idea of how much pain it would probably bring but she was desperate. She only wanted this fight over so she could go home and cry her eyes out. "Moon Tiara. ACTION!" she screamed as loud as she could as she threw her tiara with as much force as she could muster. 

The tiara hit and with a resounding shriek the youma turned to dust before her eyes. She collapsed to the ground losing her transformation and hugged her knees as tightly as she could as she held her aching throat. It hurt so badly, she was in agony on top of everything else. Why did she have to be the chosen one for this? She was barely normal before any of this had started and now it was just getting worse and worse. "I I just don't want to do this anymore," she whispered more to her self than anyone else present. "Please, Luna find someone else anyone else."

Luna had been shaking her head since the first line. "There is no one else, you are the only one that can be 'Sailormoon' don't you realize that you just saved everyone's life that is here? Look, see that? They're starting to wake up now."

Usagi got to her feet with some assistance from the silently fuming shinigami and weakly made her way out. As soon as they had left the building and were away from others eyes Takuto snapped his fingers and her transformed persona blinked as she looked around shocked. "It doesn't hurt anymore" she smiled brightly at the thought and stretched in her new body. It was wonderful not feeling like you were dying any longer. "Arigato," she whispered to Takuto as the doors to the psychic house opened and the crowd of confused students started to stumble out.

**

Usagi was thankful the next day was school was out as she really didn't feel like going. Unlike the first time her throat had ached so much she hadn't told her aunt about it this time. She didn't want to have to spend more time in a hospital than she needed to. It was amazing just how much better she felt being in a different body than she felt in her own. The pain was as sharp as ever and yet it wasn't as depressing to her as before because she knew that her two friends would switch her to the other body if she couldn't handle it any longer. They were true friends. '_Motoki-kun what would you think of them?_' she wondered as she stared and daydreamed at the old moon calendar. '_Motoki-kun I'm going to do my best as both this Sailormoon to keep everyone around me safe. And to sing for you. So hurry up and find me, ne? I'm waiting, always waiting for you._'  



	4. Chapter 3 Mysterious Sleeping Sickness:...

_**Usa's note: This was written by the great Pokahydee! I'd give you the email but right now her site and normal email is down. But you can use the comment box and all comments directed towards her *will* be forwarded. **_

_Note: Sorry this took me so long to write, imouto-chan. I had a hard time getting inspired to write^^; Not only that, but I was in an Inuyasha kick for a while there so I had to immerse myself back into Full Moon ~.^ Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It may be a little boring and I'm sorry if anyone is OOC, I tried to keep them in character but some don't like to work with me^^; Anyway R&R!_

**Chapter 3 - Mysterious Sleeping Sickness: Defend the Young Girls' Hearts!**

"Usagi-chan, wake up!" Said a furious cat that sat on the sleeping girl's chest. Usagi coughed lightly and rolled onto her side to try and stop the coughing fit. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up with her hands at her throat.

"Itai," She whimpered as tears stung the corners of her eyes. If that cat hadn't startled her awake like that, she wouldn't have started to cough like that.

"Baka neko," Takuto muttered as he clicked his fingers. In a puff of smoke the pile of manga that had been on Usagi's nightstand tumbled off and landed on the end of the cat's tail. Luna shrieked in pain and took off across the room and out the door.

"Who does she think she is?!" Meroko said as she frowned after the cat. "Doesn't she knows it's impolite?"

"Daijoubu, Meroko-chan. At least I won't be late for school now." Usagi said with a smile as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed and began to get ready for school. After she was ready she made her way down the hallway toward the stairs. Her throat ached dully, but she had to ignore it because her aunt would give her another lecture if she found out that it was hurting again. Behind Usagi floated her new friends, Takuto and Meroko. It was a strange friendship indeed. A human friends with two Shinigami. '_Oh well, it doesn't matter. A friend is a friend and they're helping me achieve my dreams so they must be true friends indeed._' Usagi thought to herself with a smile.

"What a strange girl," Takuto said to himself as he floated down the stairs after the two girls.

"Usagi-chan, come and have some breakfast before school. You need to keep up your strength." Ikuko said as Usagi emerged at the bottom of the steps.

"Hai, obaa-chan." Usagi said as she walked into the kitchen and had a seat at the table. She ate quickly because the time was getting on and she was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

"Oh dear." Ikuko said as she skimmed over an article in the newspaper in front of her. "A strange sleeping disease where the person doesn't wake up?"

"I'm done." She said as she pushed her plate back and snatched her bag up from the ground and headed toward the door at a run.

"Don't push yourself! You'll make it worse!" Ikuko yelled after Usagi as she scrambled out the door and down the front steps.

**  
  
"Ne, have you been listening to that program on FM #10?" The girl sitting behind Usagi asked her friend sitting in the next desk over.

"Do you mean Midnight Zero?" The girl questioned.

"Hai! That Jay Daitou sounds so dreamy." The first girl said as she gushed over the radio announcer.

"Midnight Zero?" Usagi questioned to herself as she chewed on the end of her pencil. Sitting on her desk were two stuffed animals, a cat and a bunny. "Have you heard of it, Meroko-chan?" Usagi asked as she looked down at the rabbit on her desk.

"Iie, why don't we listen to it tonight and see what it's about, ne?" Meroko suggested as a smile spread across her face.

"At least Haruna-sensei was late today. Even though I tried to make it here on time, I still came in after the bell." Usagi said to herself with a sigh of relief.

"I wonder where Haruna-sensei is. It's not like her to be late." Umino said impatiently as he sat behind Usagi. He had returned to his normal, geeky self and was had started to pester Usagi with useless facts on how much dirt earthworms ate in a day.

"I'm here," Came a weak-sounding voice from the doorway of the classroom. Everyone looked toward the door to see Haruna-sensei stumbling into the room with her shoulders slumped forward. She had dark rings under her eyes and looked as if she hadn't slept at all the previous night. Usagi noticed a strange flower brooch on Haruna's suit and smiled slightly.

"How pretty," Usagi mused as the purple flower caught the light and sparkled slightly. The sparkle caught Meroko's eye and she immediately fixed her gaze on the flower brooch.

"I want one!" She squealed just as the teacher dropped her book on the table.

"I think I'll, take roll." Ms. Haruna said as she let the grade book fall to the floor. "Maybe, just study yourselves," She continued as she fell onto the podium and fell sound asleep.

"Eh? What's wrong with her?" Usagi questioned as her eyes fell on her teacher.

"She must have that sleeping disease that young women have been coming down with lately. They say that once you get it, you'll never wake up." The girl sitting in front of Usagi said.

**

"Tadaima." Usagi said as she came through the front door after school. Her aunt didn't like her to go anywhere after school in case something happened and she got really sick without anyone to take care of her or bring her to the hospital.

"Usagi, you have a phone call." Ikuko said as she handed the cordless phone to the girl.

"Huh? Moshi moshi." Usagi said into the receiver. "Ah! Wakaouji-sensei! Why are you calling me?"

"Ah, well. The person who's going to be your manager came to see you." Wakaouji said into the phone.

"Eh?! Manager?!" Usagi nearly yelled as she heard the news from her doctor.

"Keep your voice down. You don't want your aunt to hear." Meroko hissed into Usagi's ear.

"Ne, why did the manager go to your place?" Usagi asked a little confused.

"That's because I've become your guardian. I didn't think you would sign your aunt up as your guardian." Wakaouji said slowly. "Now, this doesn't have anything to do with singing, does it?" He questioned suspiciously.

"No no, it's for umm, modeling!" Usagi lied as a sweatdrop appeared on her forehead.

"Ah, modeling is fine then. But you can't push yourself and you'll still have to have your regular checkups." Wakaouji said sternly.

"Hai, Wakaouji-sensei." Usagi said with a smile into the receiver.

"Anyway, I just talked to her a moment ago and she wants to come visit you and me." Wakaouji said. "So, would you come to the hospital right now?"

"Hai, I'll be right there." Usagi said with a smile as she hung up the phone.

"You get your own manager? Sugoi!" Meroko said enthusiastically as she clung to Usagi's back. She still looked like a stuffed rabbit with small white wings on her back. Usagi hurried up to her room with the bunny on her back, but she didn't notice the little head that poked around the corner after she hung up the phone.

"Manager?" Shingo questioned as a suspicious look crossed his face. He decided he would let it go for now, but he would keep an eye on his older cousin. She was up to something, he wasn't sure what, but something strange was going on.

**

"Don't look Takuto! She's still changing!" Meroko cried as she had her hands clamped tightly over Takuto's eyes.

"I'm not going to look, baka!" Takuto said as he fought to free himself from the bunny's grip. "Besides, what's the point of changing. She can't meet the manager in that body."

"Eh? Oh no, that's right. Wakaouji-sensei doesn't know that you turned me into a sixteen year old." Usagi said as her smile faded slightly.

"What do we do then?" Takuto demanded and in a puff of smoke, resumed his normal form.

"What do we do," Meroko said as she put her hand to her chin to think. "In times like these, we consult the Shinigami Handbook." She said and in a puff of pink smoke, a small pink book appeared in her hands. "Let's see, let's see,"

'_Hmm, looks like we'll have to tell them everything._' Usagi thought to herself as a vision popped into her head.

~_"These two are Shinigami-san, Takuto and Meroko. They turned my body into a sixteen-year-old, and when I'm like that, I don't have any cancer in my throat. I can sing with all my heart." Usagi said to a pair of people that sat in front of her with Takuto and Meroko on either side._

_"Is that how it is?" chibiWakaouji said with a smile._

_"I don't have a problem with it." The man holding a sign reading 'manager' said.~_

"Okay!" Usagi said as she clapped her hands together.

"It's not okay!" Takuto and Meroko said in unison.

"Doing something as strange as that is definitely out of the question! Geez, let's see," Meroko said angrily before burying her face back in the handbook.

"Meroko, Is that Handbook really of any use?" Takuto asked doubtfully as he peeked over her shoulder.

"I got it! I'll give you a rare chance to see my true power!" Meroko said as the handbook disappeared from her hand.

"Oh? You're going to show me?" Takuto questioned with a smug look on his face. "So then. What's your idea?"

"Well, umm, I've got it!" Meroko said as she plopped her hand down into her fist. "I'll turn into her sixteen-year old self and we'll go talk to the manager together!"

"But Wakaouji-sensei thinks that the manager is going to be for me as a model, not for someone else that looks like me." Usagi said skeptically.

"Hmm, Then we'll say that you were selected to be a double for your older self. We'll call you Usako and say you're Usagi's imouto, ne?" Meroko said as the idea struck her.

"Little sister?" She questioned in a confused tone.

"Hai! It's a catchphrase in the company and Usako will be your stage name." Meroko said in a unusual stroke of genius.

"Will that really stupid story really work?" Takuto questioned with a look of annoyance on his face.

"We won't know until we try it." Meroko said as she changed herself back into a stuffed animal.

"Usagi-chan! Let me in!" A voice cried from the other side of the window. There was scratching at the window and Usagi turned to see Luna sitting on the windowsill.

"Eh? Luna? How did you get out there?" Usagi questioned as she opened the window and let the cat into the room.

"That monster cousin of yours chased me out with a remote-controlled car." Luna said angrily as she pulled her tail closer to her body. She didn't want anything else strange to happen to her poor injured tail. "We have trouble, Usagi-chan." Luna said as she changed the subject quickly.

"Eh? What are you talking about, Luna?" Usagi questioned as she kneeled down next to the cat with the stuffed animal still in her arms.

"There's another youma around here somewhere. People have been mysteriously falling asleep and not waking up lately. I'm not sure how is has been happening, but everyone that has been effected has had a flower brooch pinned to their shirts." Luna explained.

"Flower brooch? That's right, Haruna-sensei was wearing a flower brooch when she passed out in class today." Usagi said as she remembered back to the school day. She ignored the dull pain in her throat as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Usagi-chan?" Luna demanded angrily as the girl seemed to ignore the rest of her words.

"I have an appointment, Luna. I'll keep a look out for anything strange, though." Usagi said as she headed toward the door. Takuto followed her and cast a dark look at the pitiful creature that sat on the floor nearly yelling for Usagi to come back so she could continue her lecture.

**

"I'm here, Wakaouji-sensei." Usagi called as she waved down the hallway to her doctor. She winced slightly as it dawned on her that she still couldn't speak loud, but she hid the pain well. The only one that seemed to notice her discomfort was Takuto who had been watching her like a hawk for the past several days.

"Ah, Usagi-chan your manager is here." Wakaouji said as Usagi walked toward him. At his side stood a blond girl that looked surprisingly similar to Usagi except she had warm brown eyes and appeared to be a few years older.

"I have to fill you in on a few things though, Wakaouji-sensei." Usagi said with a smile to her doctor. "They gave me a different stage name, Usako. Her stage name is Usagi." The girl said motioning to the transformed Meroko at her side.

"Nice to meet you, Wakaouji-sensei!" Meroko said brightly as she smiled and winked at the older doctor.

"Ah, nice to meet you." Wakaouji returned the greeting with a small bow.

"Anyway, they call me a little sister of the company as a catch phrase. I'm supposed to appear as Usagi-chan's imouto." Usagi said as she motioned back up to Meroko with a smile.

"Oh? That makes sense." Wakaouji said as he scratched his chin. Takuto just watched the scene with his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe that the doctor was buying this. "Well, we better not keep your new manager waiting."

"Hai, Wakaouji-sensei!" Usagi said with a smile as she followed the man into the room with Meroko following her. The first thing that Usagi noticed was a young woman sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. She had chin-length, light brown hair and was wearing a business suit.

"Hello, I'm Ooshige Masami from Rage Pro." The manager introduced with a smile at the two girls that entered the room. She seemed slightly surprised for a moment as she looked from one girl to the next. It was shocking how much the two girls looked alike. They were obviously sisters, if it weren't for the fact that the brown-eyed girl looked older, she would have sworn they were identical twins.

"I'm Tsukino Usako." Usagi said as she bowed. "And this is my neechan Tsukino Usagi."

"Nice to meet the two of you." Ooshige said with a smiled as the two entered the room and had a seat across from her.

**

"Sugoi, my own cell phone!" Usagi squealed as she flipped open the pink phone and began to press buttons. This was the first time she'd ever held a cell phone so she wanted to see some of the different things she could do on it.

"That was pretty easy. We shouldn't have to worry about them anymore." Meroko said with a smile as she poked out of Usagi's bag. The blond was headed home in her transformed state. Takuto had taken pity on her and changed her into her sixteen-year-old self to make the pain in her throat go away for at least a little while. She would have to endure the pain when they reached her home, though. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Usagi. She was so young and yet her life was going to end in less than a year.

"Wow, you can play games and everything!" Usagi squealed as she began to push random buttons on the phone. She cried out in shock as she walked into something that felt like a brick wall and fell down on her butt. "Itai!" Usagi whined as she sat on the ground with tears in her eyes.

"You really should watch where you're going, odango atama." A taunting voice said from above her. Usagi looked up to see a man with black hair and weird sunglasses standing above her. "Get off your cell phone and pay attention. From the looks of it, you'll have a problem if you scramble up your brains even more."

"How mean." Usagi whined as tears welled up in her eyes. Takuto's eyes narrowed and he clicked his fingers as the man began to walk away. Out of nowhere a pair of men walked out from a store holding a pane of glass between them and the dark-haired man walked right into it and fell to the ground. Usagi spun around to frown at the Shinigami. "Takuto, that wasn't very nice, you know."

"He deserved it for saying all of that." Takuto said indignantly as he crossed his arms over his chest and refused to look Usagi in the face. He didn't care if the brat was upset with him, that guy had deserved much worse than what he had gotten.

"Let's just go home." Usagi said as she picked up her pace and ran toward her house. She had never really been able to run like this in a long time so she was glad that she was still able to breathe.

**

"Usagi-chan! This is that program everyone was talking about at school today!" Meroko said as she turned the radio up.

"Huh? Program?" Usagi questioned as she looked over at the Shinigami. She was sitting at her table under the old moon calendar writing in her journal. She wasn't really known to keep a journal, but she just felt like writing. Not only that, she had some ideas for song lyrics. She didn't want to be one of those artists that had other people write her songs.

"Hai! Midnight Zero! They're reading peoples' love letters. I want to write one to Takuto and have Jay Daitou read it on Midnight Zero." Meroko gushed as she sat in front of the radio.

"And now we have a love letter from Naru-chan." Jay Daitou said and then began to read a letter the girl had written.

"Love letters only have meaning if you give them to someone." Usagi said simply as she looked up at the moon calendar.

"Eh? I suppose you're right. Do you have some paper so I can write Takuto a love letter?" Meroko asked cheerfully as she floated above Usagi. Usagi giggled quietly but handed the Shinigami paper and a purple gel pen.

"N, nani?!" Luna nearly shrieked as she sat a pen and a piece of pink paper with a bunny in the corner float across the room and the radio clicked off. "This place has ghosts!"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Luna?" Usagi questioned as she looked up from her journal.

"T, that!" Luna cried and picked up one hand to point to the floating paper.

"That's Meroko. She wants to write a love letter to Takuto." Usagi explained simply and turned back to the notebook in front of her.

"Meroko? Takuto?" The cat questioned as her mouth dropped open. "You mean those Shinigami you were talking about?"

"Hai, who else would it be? They've been helping me achieve my dreams." Usagi said with a smile as she turned to her new friends. Meroko had lain down on Usagi's bed on her stomach and was chewing on the end of the pen. Takuto, on the other hand, was sitting in Usagi's window staring out at the waning moon.

'_I guess there really are Shinigami here,_' Luna thought to herself as a frown crossed her face. '_What are they here for, though? It's certainly not to help Usagi do anything. They must be here to take her life!_' Luna frowned deeper and jumped up onto Usagi's notebook.

"Luna, I'm trying to write." Usagi whined as she tried to pull her notebook out from under the cat's feet.

"You still have to find this new youma and destroy it. In order to do that, you need to get some sleep. Besides, do you want to be late to school again?" Luna asked as she looked sternly at her charge.

"Hai hai, I'll go to sleep. You happy?" Usagi pouted as she walked over to her bed and crawled in. Meroko transformed in a puff of pink smoke and lay down beside Usagi in her stuffed bunny form.

"Goodnight, Usagi-chan." Meroko said as she pulled the covers up over herself.

"Oyasumi, Meroko-chan, Takuto, Luna." Usagi said as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Takuto frowned slightly as he noticed the cat lingered in the room. He didn't like that cat to be near Usagi. He had a bad feeling about this Sailor Moon business and that cat was only making it worse. He snapped his fingers and a breeze came in from the open window and pushed the cat through the bedroom door, then closed the door with a quiet snap.

**

"Eh? Your letter was the one on Midnight Zero last night?" A girl asked as she saw the small package in a girl called Naru's hands.

"Isn't it pretty?" Naru asked the next day as she pinned a purple flower brooch to her shirt. Usagi knelt in front of the girl to look at the brooch.

"Didn't Haruna-sensei have one of those yesterday?" Another girl nearby asked.

"That means Haruna-sensei was Dreaming Haruna the other night then, ne?" A dark-haired girl asked with a startled look. "Who would have thought?"

"It's so pretty." Usagi gushed as she leaned in closer to see. It did look just like Ms. Haruna's brooch. It was a purple flower that glittered in the light. Usagi looked up at Naru with a smile and noticed the girl's eyes were glazed over and she seemed to be fighting to stay awake or something. Usagi leaned in closer to look at the brooch and felt her eyelids droop. '_What's going on?_' Usagi asked herself as she suddenly felt really tired.

"Usagi! Usagi!! Wake up!" Takuto's voice barely filtered into her brain as she saw the floor coming nearer. She knew she was falling, but she couldn't catch herself.

"Naru-chan! What's wrong!?" Usagi could hear the voices around her as her body began to feel heavy. "Wake up!"

"Tsukino-san too?! Wake up you guys!!" Someone cried out. Usagi was vaguely aware of someone shaking her, but her eyes soon blurred and she fell into a blissful dream.

~_"Motoki-kun! Matte!" Usagi called as she ran toward the figure in front of her. She didn't know how she knew it was Motoki, but she just knew. She could sense that it was Motoki even if she couldn't see his face or any definable features. "Wait for me, Motoki-kun. You promised you'd tell me how to find Ursa Major and Ursa Minor!"_

_"Usagi-chan, you've grown very beautiful." Motoki's voice filled Usagi's ears as the figure in front of her turned around to face her._

_"Motoki-kun, do you want to hear my new song?" Usagi questioned as she stood in front of her friend, the one she loved and longed for._

_"I would love to hear you sing. You have such a beautiful voice." Motoki said with a smile as he reached one hand down toward Usagi. Usagi reached up to grasp it but as soon as she did, he burst into bubbles and was no longer there._

_"Motoki-kun?" Usagi called quietly as she looked around her. It had suddenly gotten very dark, very dark indeed. "Motoki-kun, where are you?" Usagi called a little louder as fear laced into her voice. "Motoki-kun!! Don't leave me, Motoki-kun!" Usagi began to yell in fear as she searched in every direction._

_She began to run up a hill hoping that she would be able to see him from the top. She reached the top and leaned over to catch her breath. She straightened up and look in all directions from the top of the hill, but everything was bathed in darkness. She couldn't see anything at the bottom of the hill on any side._

_"Motoki-kun!! Come back!! Don't leave me here alone!!" She cried as she sunk to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest, then she began to start rocking back and forth. "I love you, Motoki-kun, come back and find me, I'm so scared.,"_~

Usagi's head shot up from a pillow as the darkness seemed to eat her alive. She glanced around herself on all sides and saw only two people, or rather, Shinigami. Her body was drenched in a cold sweat and she was breathing heavy.

"Daijoubu, Usagi-chan?" Meroko questioned as she sat on the bed beside the blond girl.

"H, hai. It was just a, nightmare." She paused slightly as the remnants of the dream ran back through her mind. Motoki had left her alone in the darkness, Thank goodness it had only been a dream. Usagi didn't know what she would do if he had really left her. It hadn't been his choice to go to America, but he had been given another chance at happiness even if Usagi wasn't with him. They had vowed to meet each other again.

"Usagi-chan!" A voice cried as a familiar clawed figure jumped through the window and sunk her claws into the soft flesh of Usagi's arm. Usagi cried out in pain as tiny pinpricks of blood rushed up to the surface. Usagi winced in pain afterward as the biting pain returned to her throat from the volume of her voice.

"Baka neko!" Takuto growled as he got ready to drop something else on Luna's tail.

"Don't Takuto," Usagi said weakly as she smiled up at him. The pain was fading but only slightly.

"You have to get to FM no.10 right now. That's the reason everyone has been falling asleep. A youma has been stealing their energy using those flower brooches they've been giving away." Luna said as the girl rose to her feet and set the cat down on the bed.

"Those girls won't wake up until I get rid of the youma ne?" Usagi questioned as she winced slightly. She was dreading using her voice again since it had only been a day since she had been forced to last time. Luna nodded her head affirmative so Usagi nodded her head slightly. "All right, let's go. I can't let them do that."

"But Usagi-chan!" Meroko interrupted with a frown. "Remember what happened last time? It's only going to make the cancer worse!"

"I can't just leave those girls to sleep forever." Usagi said calmly as she walked toward the door. "Takuto, onegai. Can you turn me into a sixteen-year-old until we get there?"

"Hai." Takuto said as he clicked his fingers. He didn't like the idea of her being this Sailor Moon person, but there wasn't much he could do at this point. Once that girl made up her mind, there was no changing it.

**

"Mou Luna, how am I supposed to get in there?" Usagi whined as she knelt outside of the FM no.10 studio. "Even in my sixteen-year-old form, they're just going to throw me out."

"Use this." Luna said as she did a backflip. A pen landed on the ground beside Usagi, who picked it up and examined it.

"How is this pen going to help me?" Usagi questioned as she turned it in her hands to look at it.

"This is a new item." Luna explained as she landed beside the blond girl. "It will turn you into any adult figure, just say 'Moon Power' to activate it."

"Do I have to?" Usagi questioned as she touched her throat lightly. She was still in her sixteen-year-old form, but Usagi had a feeling she would revert back to her younger self when she used the pen. The last time Takuto's power didn't work when she was Sailor Moon so she had a good feeling it wouldn't work here either.

"Yes you have to. They are stealing the power of young girls, you must stop them." Luna said sternly as she frowned at her charge. Usagi swallowed the lump in her throat and held the pen up in the air.

"Moon Power, turn me into a radio announcer!" Usagi yelled as the power from the strange object washed over her. She cringed slightly as pain tore through her throat from the scream, but she endured it and stood before the cat wearing a nice suit with short hair and sunglasses.

"I wonder if she can stay in character?" Takuto said as he watched the blond woman walk toward the guard's booth. "Didn't think so," Takuto sighed as Usagi's foot tipped over and she fell to the ground.

"Itai!" Usagi cried as she held onto her leg where she had hit the ground.

"You don't have time for this, Usagi-chan! Get going!" Luna demanded as she approached Usagi. Usagi sniffed one more time and nodded.

**

"Eh? Is that Jay Daitou?" Usagi questioned as she peeked in through the window at the recording that was taking place. Lying all around on the floors were people that should have been broadcasting the show. They were sleeping or unconscious in their chairs or leaning against the walls.

"He's the one responsible for this, Usagi-chan. Don't let your guard down." Luna said as her eyes narrowed on the man.

"All right, let's go." Usagi whispered as she pushed the door open and entered the room. She ran over to the microphone and began to speak in it over Jay Daitou's voice. "Listen minna! The flower brooches are dangerous, if you have one you have to destroy it! Love letters only have meaning if they are given to a person that you care for!"

"That's enough!" A female voice yelled from the side. Usagi turned to see a woman with short red hair crash through the window. Usagi turned and ran toward the door and slammed it behind her on the youma and the blond man.

"Usagi, transform!" Luna yelled over the crash that came from the closed door.

"Hai, Moon Prism Power, Make-UP!" Usagi yelled and immediately winced again from the volume of her voice. She felt warmth bathe her as pink ribbons settled into place around her body. She spun around once more and struck a pose. "I'm a pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailor Moon! You have taken advantage of young girls' dreams and love! I will not forgive you! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Usagi said as she struck another pose.

"Sailor Moon, you have interfered with my plans for the last time. Youma, kill her!" Jay Daitou ordered as he pointed to Sailor Moon.

"Eh? Who are you?!" Sailor Moon demanded as she saw that the radio announcer was in on it somehow.

"I guess I could tell you that, seeing as how you are going to die soon. I'm Jadeite, a dark general." Jadeite introduced himself.

"Here is your place to die!" The youma shouted as she attacked the soldier. Sailor Moon dodged with Luna right at her side. No matter how much Sailor Moon dodged, the youma continued to attack.

"What do I do, Luna?" Sailor Moon asked as she jumped through the hole in the ceiling and out onto the roof.

"Use your tiara!" Luna said as she landed beside Usagi on the roof of the building. The youma flew out right behind them and floated above the edge of the building.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon shouted as she flung her tiara at the youma that floated several feet away. She gasped slightly and fell to her knees when the youma sidestepped the attack and it went flying past her. 

"Where are you aiming at?" The youma demanded confidently. That's when an idea came to her and she brought her hands in front of her as if to control the direction of the tiara. The tiara reacted to this and flew back the opposite way and caught the youma from behind and turned her to a pile of dust easily.

"Jadeite!" Sailor Moon called as she rose to her feet and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready to fight me one on one?" Jadeite questioned with a smirk. There was no way he would fear a little girl in a sailor suit. Especially if she went down after merely using her attack the last time.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon called again as she sent the object flying at the smirking man. He held up his hand and the item stopped halfway from him and fell to the ground with a clatter. "No way! How do I stop him, Luna?!" Sailor Moon demanded and dissolved into a coughing fit and fell back to her knees.

"Usagi-chan, daijoubu?" Meroko demanded as she fell to the girl's side. "Usagi-chan?!" She shouted louder trying to get through to Usagi. "Hang on!" Meroko stood up and faced the advancing man with a frown on her face. "Mero mero change!" Meroko said, and then she twirled her hat around and in a puff of pink smoke, Meroko stood before Jadeite dressed in a similar sailor outfit as Usagi. "I won't let you hurt her!" Meroko yelled as she stood protectively in front of Sailor Moon as Takuto knelt beside the girl.

"Eh? Shinigami again!?" Luna cried as she saw a pink-haired woman standing in front of Sailor Moon with her arms outstretched.

"Oh? There's two of you?" Jadeite questioned as he looked the girl over. "No matter, I'll get rid of you both at once." He smirked as he advanced on the pair that stood before him, but stopped as something hit the ground right in front of his feet. "Hmm?" He looked around for where the rose had come from and frowned slightly. "I don't have time for this." He raised his hand and a black hole opened up above him and sucked him inside.

"Usagi! Hang on!" Takuto said as he helped the girl sit up. He snapped his fingers and a glass of water appeared in his hands. "Here, drink this." He said as he helped Usagi to drink from the offered glass. Gradually, Usagi's coughing fit faded and she lay in Takuto's arm breathing heavily.

"Arigato, Takuto." Usagi said slowly as she sat up and rubbed her aching throat.

"Usagi-chan, are you all right?" Luna asked from her spot next to Usagi. Meroko had fallen to her knees after the effort of becoming visible to humans for a second time that day and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close, Usagi." Meroko said as she turned back to the fallen heroine. "You can't keep fighting as Sailor Moon though. It's going to make your death come early."

"I'm sorry, Meroko." Usagi said with a sad smile. "But I can't let anyone die because I wasn't able to protect them. I won't have that on my conscience."

"All right," Takuto said as he seemed to come to a realization. "I promise that I will help you for the next year to achieve your dreams."

"Honto?" Usagi questioned as a small smile spread across her face.

"Aa, it's a promise." Takuto said as he smiled down to the blond girl.

"Arigato, Takuto!" Usagi cried as she hugged him around the middle.

::Fin::


	5. Chapter Four: Jadeite's Ploy

_**Author's Note: This is the first chapter where events happen that don't reference either series. **_

_Princess Star Neko: That's taken more so from the anime than the manga... though the manga is usually shown in caps... but anyway the theory we're working with is at her current power level she doesn't have the ability to henshin with a whisper._

_Prophetess of Hearts: heh ;; not a luna fan I take it? She'll cool down later into her normal self but she is particularly selfish now._

_Angel-Goddess: I hope to bring Izumi in! I'm a giant fan of Izumi sure he's sadistic but I adore him _

_siren: heh... yeah, Luna is a brat... she doesn't really understand the severity of the situation though and if she did it still wouldn't be enough. She spent a lot of time searching for Sailormoon only to find a sick girl that has no real interest in the job. She'll get worse before she gets better...as for Mamoru... heh... I'm enjoying the small revenges that are doled out his way. It's true, he does do a lot of horrible things to Usagi in the anime and it's pretty much ignored. btw read your profile.. !!! are you one of the ultra rare people that knows what Wheel of Time is?!?!?_

**Chapter Four: Jadeite's Ploy**

Jadeite paced his dark stone room. Something hadn't seemed right in his last battle. It wasn't just the addition of that other sailor senshi, though she had been a shock, but it had to do with Sailormoon. She seemed weak... sick even. The way she had collapsed after screaming had started his wondering. Did she have some serious condition? He and the other generals had done moderate amounts of study on their prey; know your enemy and all that, humans didn't usually fall over gasping for air after screaming. And all of this gave him an idea.

Of course Beryl wouldn't just let him capture his problem without providing energy for the Dark Kingdom. She was still hell bent on fueling their leader with energy and freeing themselves from their current prison. But in his opinion it was more important to flatten the obstacles in their way instead of working around them. His plan should take care of two birds with one stone... and he wouldn't even have to waste but a single youma. No, he was going to be seeing to this task personally. He was going to kill that little moon brat with his own hands. His crimson lips curved in a smirk and he chuckled in amusement as he imagined wringing her puny neck. He was going to get his revenge.

Takuto sat on the end of Usagi's bed with his chin resting in his palm as he studied the sleeping girl. She had been in a lot of pain the previous day because of what the cat was doing to her. His eyes flickered to the beast that was starting to stir and he scowled. He wasn't about to let that demon mongrel hurt the kid this day. He floated over to the sleeping girl and froze. Two twin trails of tears twinkled on her cheeks with the light from the morning sun. "Oi, chibi, wake up," he softly ordered as he reached out a hand and shook her.

With a whimper Usagi's eyes opened and she squinted at the person shaking her. "Takuto?" her whisper barely reached his ears and she sat up startled as she put a hand to her aching throat. She had genuinely thought that the pain she had experienced yesterday could not be rivaled, but she was wrong. What she was feeling now was unbelievable. The only thing she could try to compare it to would be if someone was pouring acid down her throat. Fresh tears trailed down her cheeks and she wiped them away.

"Hmm... what's the commotion about?" Meroko demanded as she stretched her plush arms and popped back into her shinigami form with a yawn. "Is it morning already?" she seemed to notice Usagi's state and she gasped and leaned closer to the girl. "Usagi-chan, daijoubu?" she queried as she tried to see what the problem was. "Takuto, what'd you do to her to make her cry?" she demanded as she whirled on her partner.

Takuto turned red at the accusation and stared at Meroko in shock. "Eh?" he demanded as he shook his head. "I didn't do anything to the chibi! It's her own fault for trying to save the world... As if they actually appreciated it," he snorted at the last words and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance. "Meroko, check out the shinigami handbook again. Are there any changes yet?"

Meroko blinked and quickly pulled out the handy pink book. When had Takuto gotten so commanding? "Here," she found the red word and her eyes widened. "Oh no! Takuto, look! More letters have appeared... it says moon... I can't make out the rest of it yet but those words letters spell moon!" she turned towards the silent Usagi and showed her the book. "See? We can't let you keep hurting yourself."

Takuto felt his rage climb another notch. "Listen chibi, we agreed to help you. I promised you I'd help you fulfill your dream but if you're going to keep pushing yourself towards death over people you don't even know, you're going to die. You're going to die before you find Motoki, and you'll die without resolving anything. What good is a dead heroine to anyone?"

Usagi winced from the lecture as she thought. "There's no guarantee that it's Sailormoon," she softly interjected as she let her gaze fall on her hands that were clenching her sheets in a tight knuckled grip. "I mean... it could even mean Full Moon. And even if it does mean Sailormoon... Takuto, Meroko, you two have to understand. I can't turn my back on people if it means they'll die!" her eyes widened in agony as her voice rose at the end of her speech and with a cough she held her aching throat and rocked herself on her bed. "Please," her whisper was even softer than before. "You've got to understand."

As Takuto snorted, Meroko looked from one to the other and started to pull out her handkerchief again before an idea came to her. "Usagi-chan, will you do something for us?" she requested and paused as she heard the door knob turn.

Ikuko poked her head inside and studied the scene carefully for a moment. "Usagi-chan, did I hear you scream?" her eyes were narrowed and she watched with a frown as Usagi merely shook her head. "You hurt yourself again, didn't you?" she demanded with a sigh. "I hate having to do this to you, but you have to learn, Usagi. We're doing our best to keep you healthy and you keep being careless. That's why you're grounded today. I don't want to see you take a step out of this room except to eat with the family. You have to learn to be more careful or you're going to end up in the hospital and I doubt Wakaouji-sensei has time to take care of a careless child like you."

Usagi wrenched her gaze from her aunt's hurt eyes. She knew the woman only wanted the best for her but… It was true... She was hurting her family by disobeying and trying to be Sailormoon. But she didn't have a choice! She couldn't just turn her back on everyone to keep herself safe... it wouldn't be right. As her aunt left she sighed and looked out the window as her mind replayed the last battle. She was hopeless against Jadeite... she could have died if it hadn't been for the intervention of her friends.

Takuto snapped his fingers in front of the girl's eyes and watched as she was jerked back to reality. "Oi, chibi, we want you to do us a favor." As she narrowed her eyes in defiance at him he felt his teeth grit together. Why wasn't this kid thinking about the big picture? "We don't want you being that Sailormoon anymore."

"At least until your throat gets better," Meroko piped up and ignored the glare Takuto sent her way. As much as she was against Usagi being this heroine, she had kind of realized how important it was when she had been forced to defend the girl. Surely Usagi couldn't be the only fighter, and when they found the others... Usagi could quit.

"Only for today," Usagi agreed. After all she was grounded. There was little chance she'd get the opportunity to stumble onto a youma anyway. "Is that okay, Takuto?" she felt bad for arguing with him but why couldn't he understand it wasn't just about her? She hoped he'd accept this deal...

Takuto wasn't happy with it but he nodded. "Fine..." he noticed the cat twitch and his eyes narrowed. What was the deal with this beast? Why had it picked their charge to torment? There were thousands of healthy girls in Tokyo it could have chosen instead of one slated to die in a year.

Luna stretched at the foot of the bed and twitched her ears in annoyance. Obviously this girl, her charge, she reminded herself with a grimace, wasn't in the best shape to fight the Dark Kingdom... But that gave her no right to shirk her duties and get in trouble! "How," she softly questioned as she turned in a graceful circle and pinned Usagi with her crimson eyes, "do you plan to fight the Dark Kingdom if you're grounded to your room all day, Usagi-chan?"

Usagi blinked at the cat. So... she had heard. "I'm sorry, Luna," she apologized in the loudest voice she could muster, which happened to be a tone barely over a whisper. "But... I need a break for a day... just a day." She had promised the two shinigami, no her friends, that she wasn't going to use her powers today. She was determined to keep that promise no matter what.

"I don't think you have much choice," Luna sniffed in disdain and then looked thoughtful. "Maybe the Dark Kingdom will decide to take a day off as well... I'll check with my source and see if that's the case... but Usagi-chan," her young voice had grown stern again and the almost gentle look in her eyes faded, she had no time to be soft with the girl. "If the Dark Kingdom is out there today you'll have to fight it. There's no one else." At Usagi's slight nod she bowed her head before easily leaping to the windowsill and out of the room. She had to hurry if she was going to make it to her source before the place got crowded.

Meroko scowled and for once didn't need her handkerchief as her cheeks puffed out in anger. "That baka cat!" she snapped as she restrained herself, with great effort, not to make the feline land in a cactus bush that would be all too easy to snap into existence. "Who does she think she is? How dare she order Usagi-chan around like that when she's so hurt!" she growled in fury and whirled on Takuto as if he was the cause of her problems. "We're following her, Takuto. Maybe we can find this source of hers and find someone else to be this Sailormoon."

"...Uhn," Takuto agreed with a nod and chanced a glance at Usagi who was glowering at him. "Have a problem with that, chibi?" he demanded as he returned her glare. He wasn't about to let himself be pushed around by such a small kid. "You stay in this room and don't move," he paused for a moment as Meroko hovered out the window before throwing up her hands in annoyance and taking after the fleeing cat. "I mean it, chibi," he ordered before flying after his partner. "Oi, Meroko, wait up!"

And so the young heroine, the girl who wished so badly to be a great singer... was left alone for the first time in these past few hectic days and realized just how boring it was. At first she tried to hum but let out a squawk of pain and gasped for air as she held her throat. Humming wasn't an option so singing was completely out of the question...

Her tear rimmed blue eyes scanned her room for something, anything to take her mind off of her sudden loneliness. She'd even take one of Luna's lectures right now instead of being left home alone and in pain. Finally she noticed the radio next to her bed and smiled. Her slim hand reached out and with a twist of her fingers the radio blared throughout the room and left her momentarily deaf. With a start and wide eyes as she realized what her aunt would think, she quickly turned the knob until the sound was barely audible. Her ears strained for any footsteps near her door as she instinctively hovered over her radio. She couldn't let her aunt take such a precious thing, but thankfully it looked like Ikuko hadn't noticed anything. Smiling, Usagi relaxed against her pillow and allowed herself to be caught up in the music.

Considering that the shinigami were invisible to her, Luna never knew she was being tailed. So she didn't have any precautions about trotting into the arcade and meowing at Mamoru, the arcade guy, as a soft blush stole over her dark cheeks. As Takuto shuddered in horror, Meroko watched as the young man patted the cat on the head and offered to get her a saucer of milk which prompted another meow from the cat. As soon as the young man left the room the blush faded and she leaped gracefully onto one of the arcade machine seats and tapped the buttons with her paw.

"That cat knows how to play videogames?" Takuto questioned with disbelief. His eyes widened as the screen wavered and changed. Maybe the stupid animal had a 'source' after all... He hovered closer along with Meroko so they could hear what she was whispering to the machine.

"Have you found the princess?" the machine's voice was male and soft.

"No," Luna replied with a shake of the head and a scowl. Things would have been a lot easier if she could find her princess. Perhaps the woman could heal Usagi... "I don't think Usagi-chan can handle this much longer, have you found any other senshi?"

Both shinigami were shocked and glanced at each other. "You mean she actually cares?" Takuto shook his head in denial. "I don't buy it... she's pushing her too hard to care about her. That brat is going to end up dead if that stupid cat doesn't stop forcing her to fight..." though his tone was harsh his voice had gentled at the mention of the brat. It wasn't her fault entirely she was such a pest... and it was kind of nice that she was fighting so hard to help others...

"There's no sign of any of the others here..." the voice faded off as if in thought. "Is Sailormoon in that much danger? She can't hold on until we find the others?" the voice was worried but was also cold. If something happened to the warrior... there would be one less senshi to battle the forces of evil.

Luna could hear Mamoru approach and let her head drop as she closed her eyes. "She is, but she will endure it. I'll make her endure it," she whispered before placing her paw on another button and wiping out the screen as her milk bearer approached.

"Hello, minna!" a cheerful woman's voice filled the room and made Usagi's lips twitch in a smile. The woman sounded happy... even if she did regret the loss of the music the stranger had interrupted. "Sorry to interrupt your regular listening schedule but just wanted to announce to you all that I've done the impossible! I've got the hottest new star's manager from Rage Pro here for an interview! Join us tonight and we'll talk about the young woman who caught everyone's attention from her nationally viewed audition; Full Moon!"

Usagi jerked to attention and nearly fell off her temporary bed perch. "Ooshige-san?" she mumbled in shock as she stared at the radio. Why was her manager giving an interview? She flicked the dial with a twist of her wrist and turned the radio up just a little louder, but by the time she got over her shock, something else was starting to play.

"I can't believe it!" a young woman's squeal nearly deafened Usagi and she quickly turned the volume down another notch. "It's a miracle! Do you hear me speaking? I couldn't do that before... I was a mute and this doctor cured me! I can talk... I CAN YELL!" a giggle escaped the speaker while Usagi blinked at her radio and wondered if it had become possessed.

"I can walk again... Ever since I was a child my bones were too weak to support me but thanks to him, I can walk... I can even run. He's a miracle worker; no matter your ailment he can heal you too."

Without realizing it, Usagi jotted down the address provided and stared at it as she touched her throat. Was it truly possible? Could this unforeseen doctor cure her cancer? She tiptoed to her door and poked her head out to make sure her aunt wasn't anywhere near. She didn't want the woman checking on her and finding her gone... She'd get into even more trouble for that. Remembering the famous moves of devious teenagers on the television, she propped up her pillows beneath her blanket and attempted to make it look like she had went back to sleep. Satisfied with the ruse she slipped through her window and slowly lowered herself out of it with her palms clutching the sill.

Usagi hadn't actually tried anything like this before so it was no wonder her arms gave out at the sudden weight and she tumbled down into a hedge with a soft cry. Picking bits of twigs and leaves out of her hair she straightened and dug out the now crumpled address. It might be a long shot but... Maybe she wouldn't need those shinigamis' help after all.

Takuto and Meroko frowned at the little cat as she took her time in lapping up the milk the arcade guy brought her. "We shouldn't leave that kid alone too long," Takuto observed as he crossed his arms over his chest and resisted the urge to snort. "Who knows what trouble she's gotten herself into by now."

Meroko who would have agreed a second ago suddenly scowled. "Usagi-chan can take care of herself," she snapped as her eyes narrowed on her partner. "Takuto... you're not in... love, with that human girl, are you?" she demanded with equal amounts of hurt and jealousy. "She is just a kid you know," she tacked on to make him realize how futile it would be for him to get closer to their charge.

Blue eyes darkened in fury as Takuto whirled on Meroko. "Why would I be interested in a skinny little brat like that?" he demanded almost feeling as if he could breathe fire with each word. "We don't have time for this," he growled as he noticed the cat finally leap off the stool. "She's going to get away while we argue... and I'm not in love with her," he snapped once more in hopes that she finally understood before turning sharply and floating after the running Luna.

Meroko opened her mouth about to argue but shut it with a firm click as her teeth snapped together. Maybe Takuto wasn't in love with Usagi... but if that wasn't why he was acting so strange... could it be because of his past? Instantly worry instead of jealousy appeared in her eyes and she reached for her handy handkerchief. What would she be able to do if he started remembering? She didn't want him to turn into a ghost... "Takuto, wait for me!" she called as she flew after him.

Both shinigami came to a sudden stop as they realized that Luna had stopped. The cat tilted her head and slowly sniffed at the ground. While she wasn't as good with scents as a dog would be, she instantly realized Usagi had been through here. But just to make sure... nimbly she leaped up onto the window sill and peered inside. It was as she expected... no Usagi.

Usagi felt another shudder of pain rack her throat and she swayed in place in the middle of the sidewalk as she waited for the attack to abate. What was she going to do if her throat never got better? She wanted to help Luna and save the world but... she really was going to die at this rate. She didn't want to die without finding her Motoki-kun again.

She blinked and looked around confused. Now where had she ended up? She wasn't used to being outside much so it was all too easy for her to get lost... Thankfully this time Wakaouji-sensei wasn't around. The last thing she needed was another lecture from him about taking better care of herself. With a sigh she pulled out her paper again and stared hard at the letters as if they would grow mouths and start to talk to her. "I've got to find it..."

"Lost?" Mamoru's shift had ended ten minutes ago and on walking home he had noticed a slip of a girl. Frankly she kind of reminded him of that older odango atama, the resemblance was almost canny. "Hey," he called as he saw her sway and reach out to the building beside her for support. "Are you okay?" he was at her side at an instant and searching her over for any obvious wounds.

Usagi stared at Mamoru confused for a moment. Last time she had seen the guy he had teased her so why was be being so... nice? As another spasm of pain washed over her, she remembered, she was in her younger form now. He didn't know that she and Full Moon was the same person. With effort she opened her mouth to speak and squeaked in pain.

"I...need...to...get...here," Usagi managed to gasp and pushed the directions in his hand. The pain was starting to fade again and she hoped it would stay gone for awhile this time. "Thank you..." though her voice was as soft as ever, Mamoru just happened to be leaning down and was able to catch the few words.

Mamoru let the younger girl lean on him as he looked at the hurried writing. It looked a bit like chicken scratch to him... She didn't seem very good at writing simple characters, so though he could read where the place was, he had no idea what it was. Normally he would have made fun of such horrible penmanship but he couldn't bring himself to make fun of an obviously sick girl. "Come on, I'll help you find it," he offered with a smile. "Are you okay to walk or do you need to be carried?"

Usagi felt herself flush. Besides Motoki and Takuto she hadn't really been around other guys that much because of her illness. "I can walk," she managed to reply without gasping in agony. "Did I wander too far from it?" she hoped that her getting lost hadn't forced her to miss this chance. What would she do if they couldn't take any more people for the day? It wasn't like she could come down at anytime and visit the strange clinic.

"So where did she go?" Meroko demanded as the two scanned the room. The cat had left to follow the 'trail' but both shinigami doubted she'd actually be able to find the little blonde. Besides, both knew she wasn't exactly the most directionally competent person they knew. "She didn't even leave a note... baka Usagi-chan," she complained with a pout. "She didn't listen to you at all, Takuto."

Takuto didn't answer as he studied every object in sight. Why had she left when he had specifically told her to stay still? That little brat was really starting to push it... He paused in his complaints as he heard the radio. He tilted his head and turned the volume up slightly and listened closely as he heard the same advertisement repeat itself over and over... The little blonde wasn't that dense... was she?

"Here we are," Mamoru announced as he gestured to the building that was starting to form quite a line around it. "Do you want me to come in with you?" the girl rapidly shook her head and managed to belt him with one of her pigtails. He winced and let go of her for a second. "If you're sure... Well it was nice meeting you, take care of yourself," he cautioned as he strolled out of sight.

As soon as he was in a handy dark alley he frowned in worry. Something wasn't right about that place. For as big as that line was there should have been some people leaving... He didn't even see one and the line, despite being so long, had been constantly moving... He would bet his life that there was a youma somewhere in that place. Slowly he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a flawless rose, it was time for Tuxedo Kamen to make an appearance.

Usagi was amazed at how fast the line seemed to move. It didn't feel like she had to wait at all. One second she was at the back of the line that, and the next she was smiling at the pretty young receptionist. "What are you here for, darling?" the blue-haired woman smiled kindly as Usagi tried to speak and finally just placed a hand on her throat. "Ah, throat issues, hmm?" she tilted her head to a room in the back, "The doctor takes care of those himself."

As Usagi followed the woman's directions she noticed that other people after her were all sent to another room farther away. Was it true that only those with throat issues were sent to this room? Puzzled she opened the door and stepped inside the pitch black room. "Hello?" even her weak voice echoed as if the place wasn't a simple room and she shivered.

"A throat problem?" the voice seemed to purr at her ear and though Usagi tried to turn to it she still couldn't see anything. "Don't worry, we fix those. Just be... patient and you'll feel this special room kick in." the voice was still at her ear and Usagi yawned as she started to crumple to the ground. "Tired? You can lie down if you wish..."

Usagi nodded mindlessly and started to lie on the floor when her hand brushed something warm. Startled her eyes opened and though it was pitch dark her eyes had grown accustomed enough that she could see an outline...no many outlines scattered on the cold floor. "What...is this?" Usagi whispered in horror as she tried to struggle to her feet but realized she was too weak.

"Just a test..." Light seemed to envelop the figure and Jadeite was revealed. "Your energy will be drained to the point of death unless you admit that you are Sailormoon," he doubted this weak little girl had been the one to cause him trouble, but he had given the same speech to the countless girls who were near death in this very room. "If you admit it... I'll let you live. The Dark Kingdom could always use fresh blood in our ranks. This is your one and only chance to join; if you refuse... you'll die here."

Takuto floated by a confused Tuxedo Kamen who was blindly searching for some window or skylight to enter from. Takuto was surprised when he realized there was no such thing. The building only had one door and no windows at all. Concern filled him and motioning to Meroko the two raced through the front door and towards the room where the mass of people were going.

Meroko froze in place as she stared at the room full of sleeping figures. Her head jerked to the door as a line of new people came in and they didn't even have a chance to scream as the reddish hued room glowed and they toppled to the floor. A sickly sweet breeze filled the air and the bodies were unceremoniously pushed towards the edges of the insanely large room. "Takuto... I don't think this is a real room... I don't think we're on Earth anymore."

Takuto's fist clenched as he realized these people weren't merely sleeping. They were unconscious... maybe even dead. Quickly he scanned the mass for Usagi and realized it could take an eternity to find her. As he started to make his way to one of the walls he heard a shrill whistle and froze. "Chibi!" with Meroko in tow the two fled from the room and towards where the whistle had sounded.

The whistle fell from Usagi's lips and her head fell onto her hands. That was all the strength she had. Maybe it was better if she just closed her eyes and gave in... What was the point of fighting? At least she wouldn't be in such pain if she died... but something wasn't letting her go. As soon as she closed her eyes she had a vision of her sweet Motoki encouraging her to stand up. But she couldn't stand up... it didn't matter how hard she tried, if she was going to survive this there was only one possible way. "I'm," she managed to whisper somehow knowing her tormentor would hear her voice.

"Usagi-chan!" Meroko was once again in the faux Sailor Senshi garb and growled like an animal protecting its young. What were the strange words Usagi always said? "I don't know who you are but for trying to hurt my friend, I won't forgive you!" she posed and glared fiercely at the lounging Jadeite who was smirking.

"Baka!" Takuto growled as he dragged the girl out of the strange room and away from her enemy. The receptionist seemed to be gone for the moment and from the screams that escaped the red room... he was pretty sure he knew where she was. With a snap of his fingers, Full Moon had taken Usagi's place and with his help he managed to get her to her feet. "Run!" Takuto ordered as dragged her along by one hand.

Usagi did as commanded but almost tripped as she spotted a familiar tuxedo dashing into the building past her. "That's..." she was interrupted from a sharp tug on her hand and she winced. "Hey, cut it out!" she wrenched her hand free and shook it to try to dissipate the pain. "I have to go back! You saw what was happening to everyone..."

"Usagi-chan!" Luna had arrived on the scene and skid to a stop in front of the older girl. Had she really seen what she had thought she had saw? Memory of Usagi assuring her that the shinigami were there to help her came back and she felt her lips lift in a growl. These shinigami must be from the Dark Kingdom. Usagi was going to have to fight these monsters off in order to fulfill her duties! "Henshin, now!"

Usagi nodded and started to reach for her broach when a hand grabbed hers. With a blink she followed the extremity to a scowling Takuto. "Takuto... let go, I need to do this, don't you understand?" she wrestled her hand from his grip and thrust her broach into the air. "Moon Prism Power MAKE UP!" her scream echoed loud and clear throughout the block.

Too loud and clear... slowly she let her eyes roll downwards and she stared in horror at her sixteen year old body. "Why?" she demanded as she turned to Takuto who had sweat beading on his forehead. Apparently he had been the one that had interfered with her transformation. But she had thought the powers of Sailormoon outdid those of a shinigami... Confused she grabbed onto his jacket as she stared up at him. "Please! I have to save those people... they're dying!"

"No," Takuto didn't look at her as he stared over her still shorter head. "You swore not to transform today, remember, chibi?" he prodded as he saw Meroko back in her shinigami form float out of the building. "There's nothing you can do for these people today. If you try to fight you're going to end up in the hospital then they won't have any hope at all. You're going to have to wait until your throat heals."

"Meroko!" Usagi turned from Takuto as her eyes narrowed in hate and she grabbed the other shinigami. "Meroko, I have to stop Jadeite! Please... help me!" but the pink-haired shinigami was also shaking her head. "Why?" Usagi demanded as she felt tears fill her eyes. "WHY?"

"We can't risk it, Usagi-chan... I don't think those people are dead," she quickly added and noticed sparks of fury vanish from Usagi's eyes. "I used some of my power... I won't be able to hold it for long but just wait until tomorrow at least. We can't let you die before your time, it's our job." Her usual happy eyes were dimmed and she nodded to Takuto. She had used a lot of energy in helping those strangers.... but she wasn't about to let the girl throw her life away yet. Her time wasn't up yet. She opened up the shinigami handbook and stared at the red words that still hadn't vanished. "We have no choice, Usagi."

And though Usagi wanted to argue and yell in rage... she realized it was hopeless. With tears streaking down her cheeks she picked up the furious Luna who yelled at her the whole way, and started her walk home. Maybe she'd be able to slip back inside unnoticed in this body and return to normal once in her room. She had plans to go to bed early and wake up before the shinigami so she could save all those people.

She wasn't about to let any of those people die. Even if it cost her own life.


End file.
